ben 10  vampire
by kratos-destroyer
Summary: Ben 10 . Crossover con Rosario   Vampire. Ben acaba en un programa de intercambio a la Academia Youkai. La cual es una escuela de monstruos! Parece que una nueva aventura de Ben 10.mal summary pasen y lean "autor:Kamen Rider Chrome"
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 + Vampire

Capítulo 1: Omnitrix + Vampire

No era el cielo sombrío y un bosque ralo en el punto de vista de la joven. Junto a él había un letrero como el espantapájaros que tenía el nombre de 'Yokai Academia' escrita en japonés. El bosque cercano estaba sin hojas y todo árbol que parecía muerto. Detrás de la joven era un acantilado que cae en el océano. El paisaje y los nervios del joven no fueron ayudados por las arañas, serpientes diferentes, y los huesos que cubrían el suelo.

Este joven que parecía ser completamente normal. Fue a la altura moderada y llevaba una chaqueta verde con una corbata roja. Sus pantalones eran de raza blanca y tenía un par de zapatillas de. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso. En la muñeca y por debajo de la manga fue un pequeño brazalete verde que parecía mecánico con un símbolo negro y verde sobre el mismo.

Su nombre era Ben Tennyson.

Ben había cambiado en los 5 años desde los días de sus vacaciones de verano con su prima Gwen y el Abuelo Max. Fue ese mismo verano hace 5 años, que le introdujo en el dispositivo alienígena llamado Omnitrix y extranjeros de todas partes de la galaxia.

Ben solía ser impulsivo y listo para saltar a las cosas sin pensar. Él tenía un ego para que coincida con su racha impaciente. Por supuesto, él tenía diez años entonces. Tenía una cabeza mejor sobre sus hombros ahora que él tenía quince años. El Omnitrix también había cambiado desde que se lo ponga. Lo que solía ser un gran objeto negro y verde que era voluminoso y difícil de ocultar. Con el tiempo, en cierto sentido se actualizó en su forma actual. Abuelo Max teoría de que fue diseñada para que se actualice con el tiempo. No tenían ninguna prueba de lo contrario por lo que fueron con él.

"Bueno, Ben," el joven suspiró para sus adentros mientras se en el escenario. "¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?"

¿Por qué era un muchacho americano como Ben Tennyson en algún lugar de Japón? Bueno, eso fue una historia en sí misma.

* * *

><p>" <em>Japón, ¿eh? " Abuelo Max gruñó mientras él hizo algunos ajustes a su RV de confianza, el Cubo de Rust.<em>

_Max era un hombre corpulento con el pelo corto y gris. Siempre estaba con camisas hawaianas y tenía algunos de los más extraños gustos en la comida que volvería a ver. Él era un hombre amable que se podía ir en busca de consejo y siempre fue una parte de la vida de Ben cuando era niño. Él era también un miembro retirado de un grupo de inter-planetarios de policía que se hacen llamar los fontaneros. Fue su trabajo para acabar con los malvados alienígenas y asegúrese de que los extraterrestres los ciudadanos de la Tierra estaban en paz._

" _Yo sé ", asintió con la cabeza de Ben. "Quiero decir, me llaman a la oficina y el estado que fue seleccionado para un programa de intercambio a una escuela en Japón. Nunca me dijo por qué."_

" _Eso es lo que quieres saber demasiado ", coincidió la prima de Ben Gwen. "Usted no es exactamente el estudiante más brillante por ahí."_

_Gwen Tennyson era la prima de Ben, pero a veces la gente los llevó a los hermanos. Ella tenía el pelo largo de color rojo y fue una bonita muchacha hasta la tierra. Ella era una especie de mandona y molesto cuando eran más jóvenes, pero ella se había tranquilizado un poco durante los años. Ella todavía desigual a Ben ahora y entonces, cuando estaba haciendo algo ciertamente estúpido._

" _Bueno, no estar tan seguro, "dijo Max por debajo de su RV. "Japón es un hervidero de actividad alienígena. No me sorprendería si los fontaneros tenía algo que ver con el intercambio de Ben."_

" _¿Tú crees? " Ben reflexionó._

" _actividad extraterrestre? " Gwen preguntó con suspicacia. "¿Desde cuándo?"_

" _Bueno, hay informes dispersos por todo el lugar ", respondió Max. "Había casi una invasión en Tokio una vez en los años ochenta."_

" _¿En serio? " Ben se abría. "¿Y cómo echamos de menos eso?"_

" _Bueno, comenzó de a poco ", respondió Max. "También nos dieron una oportunidad de escaparse en una especie de competencia"._

" _Estás bromeando, "Gwen parpadeó. "¿Y qué pasó?"_

" _Bueno, estos extranjeros reciben el nombre de Oni y no hacen mucho sentido en nuestros puntos de vista ", respondió Max mientras salía de debajo de la cuchara de Rust. "Básicamente, ellos tenían sus computadores elegir a la persona completamente al azar para ser campeón de la Tierra que se enfrentó contra ellos"._

" _Eso es totalmente injusto! " Ben gritó._

" _Bueno, el Oni no son demasiado diferentes de nosotros ", dijo Max mientras se limpiaba la grasa de las manos. "Parecen similares, excepto que tienen cuernos, puede volar, y puede disparar fuego rayo o un golpe."_

" _Ay, "hizo una mueca de Gwen. "Entonces, ¿cómo ir a este concurso?"_

" _Bueno, el campeón de la Tierra tenía diez días para coger el campeón de Oni por los cuernos ", respondió Max. "Se las arregló para hacerlo en diez días desde que el campeón de Oni mantenerse volando."_

" _Eso es ... una locura ", Gwen parpadeó. Ella se volvió hacia Ben. "Entonces, ¿dónde está esta escuela que te están enviando a?"_

" _un lugar llamado la Academia Youkai, "respondió Ben, mirando a la hoja que le habían dado. "No me digas donde es el lugar, justo donde se pueden recoger."_

" _Por una buena razón ", respondió Max. "Youkai Academy es una escuela para los no-humanos solamente. Son muy estrictos con eso."_

" _Usted sabe acerca de este lugar, abuelo? " preguntó Ben._

" _Sí. Los fontaneros han estado manteniendo un ojo sobre él de vez en cuando ", asintió con la cabeza Max. "Lo que ambos tienen que saber que hay toneladas de especies no humanas en la Tierra. Algunos han estado aquí tanto tiempo que ni siquiera están seguros si son extranjeros o no. Academia Youkai es uno de los lugares donde se puede ir a la escuela e interactuar sin temor a los seres humanos se enteren de sus identidades. "_

" _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que aprenden allí? " pidió a Gwen, ahora es muy curioso._

" _todo lo que hacen los seres humanos ", respondió Max. "Pero también aprenden cómo interactuar con los seres humanos también. Muchos de los estudiantes nunca se han conocido los seres humanos antes. Sin embargo, Ben, hay que tener mucho cuidado allí. Nadie puede imaginar que eres humano. Se conservará la facultad de realidad matar a los seres humanos que hay apropiación indebida "._

" _¿QUÉ? " Ben y Gwen lloramos juntos._

" _Es uno de los únicos lugares donde pueden ser seguros y aprender ", explica Max. "Ellos tienen la tierra para que tengan la autoridad para hacerlo."_

" _Pero ¿por qué yo? " Ben le preguntó, cerca de pánico. "Quiero decir, soy humano!"_

" _No con el Omnitrix ", dijo Gwen. "Usted puede convencerlos de que eres un transformista o algo así."_

" _Correcto ", asintió con la cabeza Max. "No muchos extranjeros conocidos que asista, pero todos los estudiantes son de muy antiguas especies no humanas. Usted probablemente ha oído hablar de ellos en el cine o algo así."_

" _¿Qué se supone que significa eso? " preguntó Ben._

" _Usted sólo tiene que averiguar ", sonrió Max. "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cita con la ducha."_

* * *

><p>"Sin embargo no explica por qué tengo que estar aquí", suspiró Ben. "Oh, bien, bien podría empezar a salir."<p>

Colgar sus bolsas sobre sus hombros, Ben se dirigió hacia el único edificio en la distancia. Tal vez si tuvo la suerte que iba a encontrar a alguien que pudiera decirle qué hacer.

Viajando a través del paisaje era un poco extraño. El lugar tenía un aura extraña de miedo alrededor de ella y Ben no le gustaba ni un poco. Sin embargo, esto podría ser lo que los estudiantes de la escuela le gustaba así que no tenía ninguna razón real para quejarse. Se dio cuenta de que numerosas tumbas se cubrían el escenario, lo que le pregunto si realmente se que muchos intrusos humanos o si sólo estaban allí para las miradas.

"Parece que está fuera de una película de terror o algo así," se estremeció Ben.

"¡Cuidado!" unos gritaban en voz alta en japonés.

"Huh?" Ben parpadeó. En el momento en su mente procesa lo que se dijo, se había convertido ya en torno. Sus ojos se abrieron por lo que vio disparaba hacia él. "¡Ahh!"

¡ZAS!

"Ay," gruñó Ben. Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda y sintiendo el dolor del impacto. Última vez que vio, alguien en una bicicleta había cañón en él. Le recordó cuando él y Vilgax había enredado pasado.

"Lo siento", se quejó una voz femenina suave. Ben se frotó la cabeza y se sentó.

"No te preocupes por eso", atinó a gemido. "Estoy acostumbrado a ella. ¿Estás bien?" Se alegró de esas lecciones de japonés ahora.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza de la niña. "Lo siento mucho. Estoy un poco anémica, así que a veces tiene desmayos."

Ben tuvo que admitir que las chicas japonesas eran muy lindo! Ella tenía el pelo largo de color rosa y una cara muy bonita. Ella tenía una gargantilla de cuero que tenía una cruz de plata que cuelga de ella y las cuentas de conexión de la cadena de la gargantilla. Tenía una bonita figura y vestía un uniforme similar al suyo, excepto con una falda corta.

"No es ningún problema", rió Ben. "Sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez. Déjame ayudarte a arriba."

De pie, tomó la mano de la muchacha y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Los dos estaban de pie cerca antes de que los ojos de las niñas parecían vidriosos.

"Uh ... ¿estás bien?" Ben parpadeó en la confusión.

"Sí", suspiró la joven. "Tú ... huele tan bien."

"Uhhhh, gracias"? Ben parpadeó. La niña se acercó más. "Hola ..."

"Lo siento", suspiró la joven en voz baja. "Pero ... yo soy ... un vampiro."

Antes de que Ben pudiera parpadear, la chica había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y apretó su cara contra su cuello. Entonces rápidamente metió el diente en su cuello, y poco más abajo, perforando la piel y extraer sangre.

CHUUU!

"¡Ay!" Ben gritó de dolor. Luchó por un momento antes de que la niña se alejó en busca de muerte avergonzado. "¡Hey! ¿Qué hice yo para ti?"

"¡Lo siento!" la chica se sonrojó profusamente. "Es sólo la sangre olía tan bien y que no podía ayudarme a mí mismo! Lo siento mucho!"

"Sí", hizo una mueca de Ben mientras revisaba la herida. Ya estaba sanando y que ya no sangraba más. "De todos modos, se puede incluso tener un nombre?"

"Sí. Yo soy Moka Akashiya", sonrió a la niña con un lazo.

"Nombre de Ben Tennyson," sonrió Ben. "¿O es que Ben Tennyson por aquí? Se me olvida."

"Usted es extranjero?" preguntó Moka. "¿De dónde eres?"

"Desde los Estados Unidos de América", sonrió Ben. "Encantado de conocerte. Así que ... usted es realmente un vampiro?"

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza Moka con timidez. "¿Te Odio ... los vampiros?"

"Claro que no!" Ben contestó rápidamente. Él no quería molestar a la chica, especialmente desde que era bastante atractivo para arrancar. "Nunca he conocido a un vampiro antes. Para ser honesto, pensé que sólo existía en las películas."

"Oh", parpadeó Moka. Entonces ella sonrió. "Bueno, nosotros existimos. Soy la prueba viviente! ¿Quieres ser amigos?"

"¡Claro!" Ben sonrió. "Para decirte la verdad, cuando yo era un niño, siempre he querido conocer a un vampiro real." La última "vampiro" que había conocido había sido Zombozo pero él no contaba.

"¿En serio?" Moka gritó de alegría. Sus ojos parecían disfrutar de una chispa de algún tipo. "Eso es genial! Yo estaba tan preocupado que yo no conozco a nadie aquí!"

"Hey, al menos estás en tu propio país", sonrió Ben. "Estoy muy lejos de casa para tener un amigo es algo bueno para mí."

"Tienes razón", asintió con la cabeza de Moka en voz baja. Ben era un largo camino desde su casa. Era sólo un par de ciudades lejos de su casa. Fue así como en gran necesidad de un amigo como ella. Probablemente estaba ocultando mejor que aunque la mayoría.

* * *

><p>Le había llevado algo de tiempo, pero Ben logró encontrar su salón de clases. Él y Moka se separaron en la ceremonia de bienvenida ya que tuvo que aparcar su bicicleta y necesitaba llegar rápido. Fue entonces cuando una tarea rápida y allí estaba él.<p>

"¡Está bien!" el maestro aplaudió. "Bienvenido a la Academia Yokai!"

Ben tuvo que admitir que si tenía un profesor como éste de regreso a casa, se hubiera prestado más atención. Este maestro tenía el cabello corto rubio, una de las principales correa de espagueti y una falda corta. Ella lucía un lindo par de anteojos en su rostro y algunas partes de su cabello parecía como orejas de gato. Para colmo, la cola de un gato estaba saliendo de su falda.

"Voy a ser tu tutor de este año, Nekonome señorita!" el profesor maliciosa seguía anunciando. Ben tuvo que admitir que el buen humor en la sala era contagioso. Incluso se sentía dispuesto a aplaudir.

"Como todo el mundo adivinado, se trata de una escuela para monstruos! Ahora, nos guste o no, los seres humanos manejan el mundo y tenemos que aprender a convivir con ellos", explicó la señorita Nekonome. "Este es el propósito de la Academia Yokai, a convivir con el mundo humano!"

Ben se sintió contento de que la información de su abuelo tenía razón. Él era tan agradecida de que él tenía el Omnitrix en caso de que se vio obligado a demostrar que no era humano. Por alguna razón, sentía que iba a ser puesto a prueba por un tiempo por venir.

"Sin embargo, el sensei", gruñó a otro niño. "No podemos comer los seres humanos? Podría empezar con las chicas lindas."

Ben frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Fue tipos como él que dieron a los no-humanos un mal nombre. No era de extrañar que las personas tenían miedo de los extranjeros, los monstruos, gente, etc, como el tipo que hablaba dejaba de pensar su especie significaba que podían hacer lo que quisieran.

"Eso es una tontería!" La señorita Nekonome suspiró. "Usted no va a ser la búsqueda de cualquier ser humano aquí! Todos los profesores y los estudiantes son monstruos!"

" _Todos menos uno,_ -pensó Ben a sí mismo.

"Lo que nos lleva a la regla número uno!" La señorita Nekonome habló en voz alta. "Usted no está autorizado a revelar sus verdaderas formas a nadie! Ni siquiera con sus compañeros! Estamos aquí para aprender a convivir con los seres humanos así que por favor mantenga sus formas verdaderas en secreto."

"Fácil", sonrió Ben. Se estaba quedando en una forma extraña de que era difícil a veces. Sólo pudo permanecer en forma extraña durante 10 minutos a la vez. Esa fue la prueba de fallos en el Omnitrix para que las personalidades de los extranjeros no abrumar a su cuenta. Sus pensamientos luego se desvió a la chica vampiro linda que había conocido, Moka Akashiya. " _Me pregunto si Moka está haciendo bien en su clase. Con ella se ve que va a ser muy popular_ . " Ben tuvo que admitir que no le hubiera importado Moka citas. Ella no sólo era bonita, pero también dulce y amable. La otra vez, sabiendo que su suerte algún atleta de deportes la recogería. Las niñas no pareció gustarle a los chicos de fútbol.

"¡Lo siento!" una voz familiar le habló a medida que la puerta se abrió. "Me perdí después de la ceremonia, y así ... lo siento, llego tarde!"

"Está bien", sonrió la señorita Nekonome. "Basta con echar un asiento en cualquier lugar."

Ben miró para ver quién había entrado y abrió los ojos. Hablando del diablo ... era Moka ella misma! Ella caminaba en el aula, recuperando el aliento luego de que aparentemente corriendo a buscar a su salón de clases. Todos los chicos en la habitación (a excepción de Ben) parecía caer en trance, ya que vio tratar de encontrar una mesa de trabajo.

"Ese pelo ..."

"Esos ojos ..."

"Ese cuerpo ..."

"De ninguna manera eso es un disfraz", babeaba uno de los chicos. "Ella es demasiado ..."

"Precioso!" los niños recogidos rugió. El único que no era Ben y él se reía con voz débil. Al parecer, Moka iba a ser más popular que él pensaba. Como Moka se acercó, Ben decidió ser un amigo.

"Oye, Moka", sonrió Ben. "No esperaba verte en mi clase."

"¿Eh? Ben?" Moka parpadeó y se volvió hacia quien se dirigió a ella. Ella estalló en una sonrisa enorme cuando reconoció su rostro. "Oh, Ben! Son ustedes!"

Salto hacia adelante, Ben se encontró agarró en un abrazo de su amigo vampiro. Él no pudo evitar sonreír. A él le gustaba la forma de Moka saludó a sus amigos. Además de que era una especie de divertido ver como los otros chicos estaban reaccionando.

"Oye, ¿quién es ese tipo!"

"¿Cómo funciona una tasa de gaijin un abrazo!"

"Escuché que los estadounidenses estaban adelante, pero para abrazar a una chica en medio de la clase?"

Ben pensó que esto era una buena manera de empezar el año.

* * *

><p>"¡Guau!" Moka jadeó cuando ella tomó en uno de los pasillos principales de la escuela. "Este lugar es tan limpio! Neat!"<p>

Después de clase, Moka había querido explorar la escuela y explicar a Ben cómo algunas cosas en las escuelas japonesas trabajado. No estaba segura de cuánto sabía sobre el sistema escolar en el este por lo que tomó sobre sí misma para explicar las cosas con él.

Ben estaba aprendiendo rápidamente que Moka era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. Camino más fuerte. Ella era también una tuerca de la arquitectura. Ella amaba a los edificios nuevos y viejos por la forma en que fueron construidas. También fue enterarse de que el encanto de Moka no se limita sólo a los chicos de su clase. En todas partes se fueron Ben podía ver gota mandíbulas y ojos sobresalen como Moka pasaba junto a ellos.

También podía oír sus susurros. Se les sea sorprendido frente a lo linda Moka era o se quejaban acerca de cómo fue la mano con ella. Una pareja fue bastante cabreado que se trataba de un extranjero que fue la decisión de dedicar su tiempo a él. Abuelo Max advirtió que algunos japoneses no eran precisamente encantados con los extranjeros para que Ben pensó que tenía que cuidarse la espalda.

Ben y Moka pronto se detuvo en una máquina expendedora de algunas bebidas. Ben se consiguió lo que podía imaginar era refresco, mientras que Moka se consiguió una lata de jugo de tomate. Ella le dijo que, aparte de la sangre, que le encantaba el jugo de tomate.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te gusta Yokai Academia?" preguntó Moka.

"Es un conjunto muy diferente de las escuelas de espalda de donde vengo", dijo Ben con honestidad. "Tenemos taquillas, armarios de libros no de zapatos."

"Entonces, ¿te gusta?"

"Lo que no se puede pedir?" se encogió de hombros. "La vida es todo acerca de nuevas experiencias. Eso es lo que mi abuelo siempre decía Max."

"Usted y su abuelo, debe estar muy cerca," admirado Moka.

"Somos", admitió Ben. "Quiero ser como él. Fue hace 5 años que realmente comenzó a respetarlo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Moka.

"Um ..." Ben tragó saliva. Decidió cambiar de tema, "Esa es una historia bastante larga." Una muy larga. Uno que implicó la tecnología alienígena, magia, payasos mutantes, y un verdadero señor de la guerra alienígena desagradable.

"Usted habla japonés bastante bien", cuenta Moka.

"Tengo que dar las gracias a Gwen para eso", sonrió Ben.

"Gwen?"

"Mi primo. No podía soportar unos a otros cuando éramos niños, pero nos llevamos bastante bien."

Moka envidiado Ben. Estuvo muy cerca con su familia, a diferencia de ella misma. Ella realmente quería que su familia era como Ben. Parecían buenas personas. Mientras hablaban, un joven de pelo largo con una perforación del labio dobló la esquina y se apoyó en la pared detrás de Moka.

"Oye, nena", dijo el muchacho mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Moka. "Moka Akashiya, ¿verdad? El hombre, parece que no soy el único que piensa que eres lindo."

"Um, gracias", asintió con la cabeza de Moka. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Ah, Saizou del nombre", presentó el muchacho con una sonrisa. "Soy uno de tus compañeros."

"Oh ... um," asintió con la cabeza de Moka. "Encantado de conocerte ... supongo."

"Estoy seguro. Por cierto," sonrió Saizou antes de llegar a cabo y, de repente agarró Ben por la solapa de su chaqueta. Moka jadeó en estado de shock, mientras que Ben luchó con la fuerza que el adolescente del otro. "¿Por qué es una chica como tú a salir con un completo cobarde como este?"

Ben estaba empezando a odiar a este tipo. A pesar de las reglas, él comenzó a rodar bajo la manga para revelar su Omnitrix. " _Tal vez debería introducir este tipo a algunos de mis "amiguitos"_ , pensó Ben. En este momento, ninguno de sus extranjeros podría tomar Saizou. Bueno, quizás no a ninguno de ellos. Materia Gris era sólo bueno para su cerebro. Entonces, recordó algo que su abuelo Max le había enseñado. Sólo esperaba que funcionó. Alzó la mano y agarró la muñeca Saizou, presionando sobre un punto débil.

Saizou se encogió de dolor y dejar de lado Ben, que cayó de pie. Ben se frotó las arrugas de la camisa y volvió resplandor Saizou con la suya propia. "No creo que la señora agradece el gesto. Así que de marcha atrás."

"Usted quiere hacer algo de eso, Gaijin?" Saisou fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa si tengo que hacer?" Ben comentó, volviendo la mirada con la suya. Ben odiaba a los matones. Se acaba de recoger a las personas más débiles que ellos. Ben había aprendido a valerse por sí mismo a través de los años. Él había mirado Vilgax a los ojos sin pestañear. Monster o no, Saizou era como cualquier otro matón típica Ben tuvo que soportar.

Moka se puso manos entre Ben y Saizou. "Lo siento, pero estamos en un apuro! Bye!" Ella agarró el brazo de Ben, y sacó la protesta a su amigo americano desaparecen rápidamente con la seguridad.

Taing refugio en uno de los pasillos más pequeños, Moka se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento, mientras que Ben trató de suavizar su uniforme a cabo. También estaba tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control. Realmente odiaba a los matones.

"Woo! Eso fue aterrador!" Moka suspiró. Se volvió hacia su amigo. "¿No tienes miedo a todos?"

"No," sonrió Ben. "Lo creas o no, hay cosas de la manera más temibles que él. Además, yo realmente no me gusta los matones". Los recuerdos de cómo JT y efectivo sería intimidar y acosar a él vino a la mente. Por suerte había aprendido a enfrentarse a ellos. Lo dejaron solo cuando él comenzó a luchar.

"Bueno, fue muy amable de tu parte. ¡Gracias!" Moka sonrió alegremente.

"Ah, yo lo haría de nuevo en un latido del corazón", sonrió Ben. "Tú eres mi amigo ¿no?"

Moka no creía que podía sonreír más brillante si lo intentaba. Ben estaba realmente resultando ser un gran amigo, "Sin embargo, yo no quiero que mi único amigo de meterse en problemas."

"¿Qué quieres decir tu único amigo?" le pidió a Ben en la confusión. "Me han descubierto una chica como tú se han hecho toda una multitud de amigos por ahora."

Moka se rió y dio un paso adelante para estar delante de Ben. Tenía un rubor tímido en sus mejillas y ella desvió la mirada. Ben no podía dejar de pensar que era más lindo cuando lo hizo.

"Bueno ... yo no soy muy bueno para hacer amigos", admitió Moka. "Y además ..."

"Además, ¿qué?" preguntó Ben.

"Ya ha déjame chupar la sangre!" Moka sonrió con un rubor en su cara. "Usted debe estar orgulloso ya que su sangre es simplemente impresionante! La textura, el aroma, la vitalidad, e incluso hay algo en él que nunca he probado antes! ¡Delicioso!"

Frotar el cuello, Ben bromeó: "Caray, nunca pensé que un amigo quiso comentar lo bien que me sabía. Me siento como un plato de bocadillos."

Moka se rió de nuevo. La participación en el se ríe, Ben y su nuevo amigo se dirigió a la salida. Todavía tenían que lidiar con algunos curiosos que se enamoró de Moka en el lugar y comenzó a maldecir a Ben por su suerte para salir con una chica tan caliente.

* * *

><p>"Por cierto, Ben," comenzó a Moka. "¿Qué clase de monstruo es usted?"<p>

"No es contra las reglas?" recordó.

"Ah, me olvidaba! Pero usted ya sabe que soy un vampiro, así que pensé que estaría bien", dijo.

"Estoy un poco más complejo", le dijo. "Y, bueno, no te ves como un vampiro para mí."

"Oh, eso es porque de este sello", dijo Moka, apuntando a la cruz que cuelga de su gargantilla. "Si se toma fuera, yo puedo conseguir mucho miedo".

"Encuentro difícil de creer", se rió de Ben, pero había aprendido a no hacer caso omiso de dicha información.

"Así que Ben", pidió a Moka, ya que se metió en la luz del sol. "¿A dónde fuiste a la escuela de todos modos?"

"Huh?" Ben parpadeó. "Oh, yo fui a la escuela como todos los demás en mi ciudad natal".

"Así que fui a la escuela en el mundo humano?" Moka trató de aclarar.

"Si te refieres a que fui a la escuela con los seres humanos, entonces sí", asintió con la cabeza de Ben.

"Oh. Bueno, creo que las escuelas humanos son los peores", resopló Moka. "A lo largo de todo el mundo la escuela media no me hizo caso. Ellos se burlaban de mí y me dijo monstruos y cosas que no existía. Con el tiempo pensé que sería mejor si realmente no existía. Odio los seres humanos!"

Ben se sobresaltó por un momento, sentir que se acababa de Vilgax le dio un puñetazo en el corazón: "Oye, espera allí. Algunos seres humanos pueden ser idiotas, pero no son del todo malo."

"Huh?" Moka parpadeó. "¿Cómo puede usted estar seguro? ¿Cómo que no sabe todos los seres humanos son malos?"

"Porque soy humano!" Ben contestó rápidamente. Una fracción de segundo pasaron antes de que le puso una mano sobre su boca. "¡Oh, que era un secreto agradable."

"Wha-?" Moka quedó sin aliento. "¿Tú? Humanos? H-, ¿cómo?"

"No estoy exactamente seguro", suspiró Ben. "Me pusieron en un programa de intercambio a Japón. Me dijeron que yo voy a la escuela aquí."

"Pe ... pero ... pero," farfulló Moka.

Ben suspiró. Obviamente Moka estaba teniendo problemas para aceptar esto. Con un suspiro, le dio la espalda y comenzó a dirigirse fuera de ella.

"Ben?" Moka preguntó, todavía aturdido por el shock.

"Nos vemos más tarde", respondió Ben mientras se le devolvió el saludo. Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en medio de los árboles. Moka lo vio irse antes de que sus hombros caídos y sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo.

* * *

><p>"Caray", suspiró tristemente Ben mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol. "Puedo salvar al universo de los malos señores de la guerra, pero no puedo mantener ningún tipo de amigos de todo."Se quedó mirando el Omnitrix. "Tal vez debería irse. Incluso si se puede convertir en cualquier extranjero que quiera, no puedo Realty encajar en un lugar como éste. Lados, nadie va a perder algún ser humano como yo."<p>

Se dirigió a la parada de autobús y miró el horario del autobús antes de hacer muecas, "Oh, mierda! Tengo que esperar un mes para mi próximo viaje? Esto en cuanto a esa idea. Oh, bueno. Tal vez si me quedaba en mi cuarto por un meses voy a estar-"un chillido hendió el aire y Ben reconoció que la voz. "Moka"

* * *

><p>Moka había estado llorando después de que Ben se había escapado. Ella había dicho tal cosa horrible para ella. Incluso si él era un ser humano, no le habría importado. Todo lo que quería era un verdadero amigo y ... oyó pasos y se dio la vuelta con suerte ", dijo Ben?"<p>

No era Ben.

"Oye, nena", sonrió Saizou de una manera enferma y perversa, "Miss me?"

Saizou se abalanzó hacia delante y agarró por el brazo de Moka. Ella gritó y forcejeó, pero Saizou era mucho más fuerte que ella estaba en su disfraz. Tirando de lo más profundo de los bosques que la lanzó contra algunas lápidas antes de derramar su chaqueta.

"Lo siento", rió Saizou como su cuerpo empezó a hincharse y sus dientes comenzaron a afilar. "Nunca puedo parecen mantener mi disfraz cuando me saquen de quicio."

Moka temblaba de miedo como el cuerpo Saizou creció crestas y sus músculos abultados. Se reconoce fácilmente lo que era. Saizou era realmente un orco. Se significa criaturas que no se inclinan a nadie.

"Hey, somos todos los monstruos aquí", rió Saizou como él se acercó a Moka con su mano grande. "Ahora gimmie un beso."

"Noooooooooooo!" Moka gritó de miedo.

"¡Hey! Feo!" Ben se rompió. Saizou miró hacia arriba, desde donde él estaba tratando de tomar ventaja de Moka. "You Get manos de Moka!"

"Hmph!" Saizou resopló. "¿Y qué es un gaijin va a hacer al respecto? Oí monstruos occidentales están tan débil de todos modos."

"Sí a la derecha", frunció el ceño Ben. "Última advertencia. Vamos Moka ir."

"Make me!" Saizou resopló.

"No, Ben!" Moka gritó, luchando contra la empuñadura grande de Saizou. "Por favor, corre!"

"No es mi estilo," mal de Ben. Levantó el brazo y tiró de la manga posterior. Una pulsera extraña verde con una insignia verde y negro en el que fue revelado a la luz. Ben apretó algo sobre ella y el emblema apareció como una imagen holográfica con cuatro brazos apareció en ella.

"Ir héroe!" Ben llama antes de presionar la insignia.

El cuerpo de Ben llegó a coincidir con el tamaño de Saizou, tal vez una cabeza extra o dos de tamaño. Su piel se volvió de color rojo oscuro y su torso estaba cubierto con una camisa blanca y negro. Sus pantalones se puso negro y desnudas de dos dedos, pies rojos. Tenía dos pares de brazos y ambos parecía que podía romper cosas sin mucho esfuerzo. Su cabeza era de color rojo y sin pelo, con dos pares de ojos amarillos. Su hombro izquierdo superior tenía el mismo símbolo que en su reloj en él

"Cuatrobrazos!" el nuevo Ben Tennyson rugió mientras él rompió los puños juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Omnitrix Enciclopedia<strong>

**Cuatrobrazos AKA Tetramand**

_Estas personas provienen de los Khoros planeta desértico. Se trata de una sociedad distópica que crea poderosos guerreros. Tienen la capacidad de crear explosiones de concusión sólo por las palmas de sus manos. Ellos son enormes, lo que hace que la realización de tareas delicadas o en lugares pequeños de disco duro o imposible. Sin embargo, ellos son luchadores fiables y que les encanta hacer lo que hacen. En su juventud, Ben utiliza esta forma la mayor cantidad desde que se adaptó a su estilo de lucha de edad: hacia delante y sin pensar._

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios?" Saizou gritó en estado de shock.<p>

Moka boquiabiertos de asombro completo en lo que estaba viendo. No podía creer que Ben era capaz de cambiar su forma de esa manera. Él le había confesado que él era completamente humano, pero ¿cómo podría un ser humano hacer lo que acababa de ver? No creía que los seres humanos podrían transformarse en gigantes cuatro criaturas armadas.

"Ahhh", sonrió Cuatrobrazos como él flexionó los brazos. "Al igual que andar en bicicleta! Nunca me olvido!"

"Hmph!" Saizou gruñó, alejándose de Moka. "Así que no son los cobarde que te daban por. No sé qué demonios es usted, pero yo no voy a permitir que meterse con mi diversión!"

Con un rugido, Saizou cargada con los brazos musculosos planteado. Cuatrobrazos se apoderó de los puños y encargado de la preparación para defenderse. Saizou atacó primero con el puño musculoso. Cuatrobrazos respondió agarrando el ataque con sus brazos antes de golpear Saizou en el intestino con los puños inferiores. Saizou gruñó y se perdió el aliento antes de Cuatrobrazos lo empujó hacia atrás, ganando terreno.

"Dar para arriba todavía?" preguntó Cuatrobrazos con una sonrisa.

"No ... así!" Saizou quebró antes de que él desató un uppercut de gran alcance en la barbilla Cuatrobrazos ', golpeando la parte trasera extranjero. El enojo orco continuó su ataque haciendo frente a Cuatrobrazos y romper él en varias lápidas y un árbol.

"¡Bah!" la Tetramand gemía mientras le estrechaba las estrellas de la cabeza. "¡Está bien! Es hora de tomar en serio!"

"Ben!" la voz de Moka, gritó antes de que la chica en cuestión corrió a su lado.

"¿Eh? Moka?" Cuatrobrazos parpadeó. "Oye, tienes que volver! Esto es algo peligroso!"

"No me importa!" Moka lloró. "Yo simplemente no quiero que te lastimes!"

"Viene con el territorio héroe", gruñó Cuatrobrazos cuando empezó a levantarse. "Además, estoy acostumbrado a ella."

A medida que se estaba levantando, arriba a la izquierda Cuatrobrazos 'perdió su control. En vez de agarrar una lápida para ayudar a levantarse, cogió rosario de Moka. Ajeno a ello, sacó y con un sonido metálico ruidoso, el rosario se desprendió limpiamente.

"Huh?" Cuatrobrazos parpadeó, mirando a la cruz en sus manos. "Uh-oh".

Moka sólo tuvo un momento a jadear antes de que ella se vio envuelta en un aura oscura. Cuatrobrazos se cubrió los ojos del aura y alcanzó su punto máximo entre los dedos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo a su amigo. Lo que estaba viendo era extraño por decir lo menos. Su cabello se volvió de plata y sus colmillos se hizo más pronunciada. El cuerpo también parecía Moka parecía ser más conscientes, Cuatrobrazos podía ver que sus ojos se habían vuelto de color rojo y ranurada.

"No puede ser", exclamó Saizou. "El aura, los ojos rojos, el monstruo de la Clase S! El vampiro!"

"Sí ... yo sabía que," Cuatrobrazos se abría a su amigo. Era como si ella era una persona completamente diferente ahora! Muy caliente, pero peligroso al mismo tiempo. Chico sabía cómo elegir las niñas.

"Mmm, qué interesante", ronroneó Moka-sama cuando tomó a la vista de Cuatrobrazos. "No creo que jamás he visto a un monstruo como tú. Un monstruo americano?"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que no es de por aquí", respondió Cuatrobrazos como se puso de pie. "Usted quiere que en esta lucha? ¿Estás seguro de parecerse a usted puede manejar."

"Si supieras", Moka-sama sonrió. "Yo lo llevaré yo mismo."

"Huh?" Cuatrobrazos parpadeó. "¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"No mires hacia abajo a mí, Ben Tennyson", dijo Moka-sama con frialdad. "Después de esto, han que dar algunas explicaciones. Detesto los mentirosos."

"Oye, no me mientas!" Cuatrobrazos se opuso.

"Usted le dijo a mi otro yo, que eran humanos. En este momento no hay nada humano en ti."

"Bueno ... la mayoría del tiempo estoy", respondió él con una mirada avergonzada de su cara.

Ella bufó, "Lo que sea. Yo me encargo de que después de hacer frente a esta basura". Empezó a saltar en su lugar y luego estiró los brazos. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo." Ella roto los nudillos y flexionó los dedos mientras prepara palomitas de su cuello. "Parece que esto podría ser un entrenamiento decente por lo menos." Bostezó un poco. "Ahora, vamos, orco. ¿No quieres darme un beso?" se burló.

"No te burles de mí!" Saizou rugió mientras él se abalanzó sobre Moka-sama. Su enorme mano alcanzó para agarrar Moka-sama. El vampiro de cabellos plateados se acercó y agarró el dedo, efectivamente detener su asalto.

"Urk!" Saizou gruñó, tratando de mover el brazo.

"De ninguna manera", Cuatrobrazos boquiabierto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres darme un beso?" Moka-sama le preguntó burlonamente. "Típica. Todo el tamaño y nada más."

En un frenesí de movimiento, se utiliza Moka una sola patada que se estrelló contra la cabeza de Saizou. El orco gritó de dolor cuando fue enviado navegando por varios árboles con choques fuertes. Cuatrobrazos estaba bastante seguro de que había visto algunos de sus dientes volar fuera de su boca también. Sólo podía parpadear a lo que había visto Moka-sama lograr.

"Wow", que parpadeó. "Debe ser capaz de asumir Vilgax".

"Conoce a tu lugar", gruñó Moka-sama en el orco derribado.

En cuanto al ser de cuatro brazos, se dio cuenta de que la insignia en su hombro estaba parpadeando en rojo. Todo su cuerpo verde, luego lo mostró antes de regresar a su forma ó el ceño y empezó a caminar hacia él, decidido a obtener algunas respuestas.

"Tienes diez segundos para explicar lo que acabas de hacer," Moka-sama frunció el ceño. "Le sugiero que usarlos con sabiduría."

"R-right", asintió con la cabeza de Ben. Alzó el brazo y puso de manifiesto el Omnitrix. "Esto lo estoy usando se llama el Omnitrix. Lo creas o no, es una pieza de la tecnología alienígena. Me da la capacidad de cambiar en cualquier extranjero que quiera y usar lo que la capacidad que tienen".

Moka-sama frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ben era un poco de miedo que iba a darle una patada al igual que lo hizo Saizou. Se sintió aliviado cuando ella lanzó un suspiro.

"Su historia suena demasiado descabellado para ser verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo los seres humanos creen que los monstruos no son reales, no tengo espacio para hablar", frunció el ceño Moka-sama. Tender la mano, tomó su rosario. Advirtió, "Sin embargo, usted hizo una buena elección para velar por mi otro lado. No meter la pata."

Con eso, Moka-sama vuelve a unir a su rosario a la cadena. En un destello de luz, su cabello cambia de nuevo a rosa y todo acerca de ella se suavizó de nuevo en el Moka que Ben sabía. Ella estaba durmiendo y la caída, la que Ben se detuvo por la captura de ella.

"Tengo las más extrañas amigos", suspiró Ben.

* * *

><p>"Por lo tanto, los extranjeros que existen en realidad?" Moka le preguntó con cierta incredulidad.<p>

Ben y Moka fueron pasando el rato en un cultivo de las lápidas de un poco de intimidad. Allí, Ben le explicó acerca de cuándo había encontrado el Omnitrix y algunas de las personas que había conocido desde que obtuvo la misma. Moka encuentra el hecho de que los extraterrestres podrían existir fascinante. El Ben aventuras había eran muy emocionante también.

"Claro que sí", asintió con la cabeza de Ben. "Cuatrobrazos es uno de ellos. Tengo un manojo de otras personas en el Omnitrix también."

"¿Puedo verlo?" Moka preguntó con curiosidad.

"Claro", sonrió Ben. Llevar el Omnitrix, que lo ha activado. Una imagen holográfica de Cuatrobrazos apareció. "Bueno, este es lo que me gusta llamar a Cuatrobrazos. El siguiente es XLR8, un monstruo de la velocidad real ..."

Moka se sentó junto a Ben y lo escuchó explicar. Ella estaba feliz de saber que su amistad se había fijado. Ella estaba realmente esperando a ver qué tipo de cosas iban a suceder a continuación.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Ben llegó a la escuela con buen humor. Caminando a través de la puerta, silbó una melodía que había oído a su abuelo Max silbato mientras se conduce el Cubo de Rust.<p>

"Ben!" oyó y se volvió para ver Moka corriendo hacia él.

"Oh, hey, Moka!" saludó. "Mañana."

"Ben!" -le gritó mientras ella se abalanzó sobre él y luego se agarró a él antes de morder su cuello.

CHU!

"ACK" Ben-exclamó ella comenzó a drenar. Parece que sus días en la Academia Youkai no iban a ser aburrido después de todo.

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Chrome: El primer Rosario + Vampire y el cruce de Ben 10. Ahora, algunos de ustedes podrían estar un poco confundido, así que seré breve. Ben nunca quita el Omnitrix. Se quedó.Él todavía tiene sus formas exóticas de edad, pero el Omnitrix hizo el cambio en su forma recalibrado. Él ganará las formas que utiliza en Alien Force, sino que los utilizan, junto con las otras formas. Espero que disfruten de la lectura de este tanto como lo hicimos por escrito.<p>

Diez-Faced Paladín: Hola a todos. Bueno, este es el nuevo fic espero quesea mas popular que los otros. La información sobre las formas alienígenas procedían de la Wikipedia con un poco de edición, así que no saltar cualquiera de nuestros cuellos, si es un error. Los fans de Alien Force no se preocupe. Verá sus formas favoritas muy pronto. Algunos de mis favoritos son parte de ese grupo, así que voy a poner pulg

y podeiis dejar los reviews anonima mente esto espara los que no tengan cuanta en fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

La Historia o trama es de Kamen Rider Chrome

No me pertenece Rosario + Vampire o Ben10. Aquellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y yo no. Este documento está siendo escrito sólo por diversión.

Ben10 + Vampire

A las diez y Cara Chromedragozoid Paladín y ZK

Capítulo 2: Stinkfly + Vampire

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente en el que Saizou y el rumor había mantenido girando cuentos salvajes al respecto. Al parecer, un aura demoníaca, como Moka-sama no era uno que podía ser ignorado. Además, Ben se decía que era capaz de convertirse en un extraño monstruo occidental que nadie había visto ni oído hablar de antes. Una bestia de cuatro brazos y cuatro ojos de color rojo que podría coincidir con la fuerza de Saizou. Sospechaban que había sido el primero en derrotar a Saizou tan fantásticamente pero Ben sabía la verdad.

"Al igual que me iba a creer", pensó Ben. 'Moka fue el que acabó con él. " Pensando en el lado oscuro de su amigo Ben se asustó un poco. Incluso si ella estaba completa y totalmente caliente, Ben no sabía que meterse con una mujer así. Podía encajar como una ramita con facilidad.

Moka era la única persona en toda la escuela que sabía que era un ser humano. También fue la única persona que sabía sobre el Omnitrix. Todavía le fascina que un dispositivo como el que existía. Su amigo puede convertirse en cualquier número de extranjeros cuyo ADN se encuentra en la misma. Se le hizo replantearse la existencia de vida inteligente fuera de la Tierra y ella quería explorar el espacio después de escuchar las aventuras de Ben en el pasado.

Ben sintió que era un poco irónico la forma en que todos los estudiantes y profesores aquí eran unos monstruos disfrazados de seres humanos, era un ser humano tratando de pasar como un monstruo que fue disfrazado como un ser humano. El Omnitrix le ayudara a convencer a los demás que no era humano, pero con tantas formas para elegir que pueden causar mucha confusión.

Ben en realidad se convirtió en un portador del Omnitrix mejor con los años. Se dio cuenta de cómo funcionaba, aunque no tan perfectamente como él hubiera deseado. Él todavía no pudo encontrar el código maestro, que le permitiría cambiar en forma extraña a voluntad o cambiar entre ellas sin necesidad de volver a su forma humana. Hasta el momento todo el potencial del Omnitrix fue un misterio para él. No había abierto los nuevos formularios alienígenas desde hace años s pero sabía que el Omnitrix puede absorber ADN alienígena. Echó un vistazo a los estudiantes a su alrededor. ¿Era posible para absorber el ADN de monstruo? No era humano, pero no era ajeno tampoco. Tal vez se podría Moka para donar una muestra de ADN y que podía probarlo. Por supuesto, él dudaba de que pudiera convencer a su otro lado para hacerlo. Ella le dio los pelos de punta y si aun se le preguntó si podría tener algo de su ADN, que sólo puede tomar el camino equivocado.

"Ben!" Ben oyó antes de que fuera abordado súbitamente por detrás de la chica que había estado pensando.

"Oh, Moka!" parpadeó antes de que él se dio vuelta para mirar a la chica. "Buenos días".

"Buenos días a ti también, Ben", sonrió y luego le susurró al oído mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba. "Necesito que me ..."

Ben suspiró: "Yo sé, lo sé." Puso los ojos. "Bebe".

"Oh, gracias!" A continuación, se mordió el cuello. "CHU!" Ella tomó un poco de su sangre. Ella se apartó después de lamerse los labios. "Oh, es tan delicioso como siempre."

"Me alegra que te haya gustado," cara de palo de Ben mientras se frotaba el lugar que ella había mordido. "Me siento como una caja de jugo." Desde ese día, Moka vez en cuando se mordía Ben y beber un poco de sangre. Aún herido, aunque Moka decía lo mucho que le gustaba.

"Oh, pero es tan bueno. Creo que podría estar recibiendo adicto", confesó. Ben tragó saliva. Se imaginó a sí mismo siendo drenada por completo. Por supuesto, Moka estaba desnudo, y lo que era y ...

Se dio una palmada en la cara. "Pensamientos estúpidos", pensó. Moka era atractivo, seguro, pero ella era su amigo. Sin embargo, la idea de salir con ella no era tan desagradable. Tal vez podría invitarla a salir ... una vez que salió de esta escuela.

"Vamos a ir a clase, bien", dijo Ben Moka. Ella sonrió y le cogió la mano, ya que ambos se paseaba en la entrada del edificio. La gente empezó a murmurar al ver el par de entrada y una chica se había entrecerró los ojos.

Ben estaba caminando por el lago. Él y Moka iban a almorzar por ahí. Francamente, Ben se preguntó si Moka realmente se necesita para comer el almuerzo normal, o si era por el bien del disfraz. Sin embargo, no iba a discutir de comer el almuerzo con una linda chica. El vampiro de pelo rosa tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de que pudiera reunirse con su amigo, pero Ben estaba más que dispuesto a esperar por ella.

"En cuanto a las escuelas para ir a los monstruos, este lugar no es tan malo", comentó Ben a sí mismo. "Mejor de lo que la prisión por satélite Tetrax me trajo y Gwen."

"Ohhhhh," una voz suave y se quejó de los árboles.

"Huh?" Ben parpadeó y se volvió hacia donde había oído la voz de procedencia.

Lo que encontró fue una estudiante tropezando entre los árboles. Llevaba una variación del uniforme de estudiante con un chaleco del suéter amarillo en vez de la chaqueta verde. La falda era muy corta y las medias fueron agrupados para arriba en sus piernas. Tenía el pelo de color azul brillante que se hizo en una cola de caballo y fue muy lindo. Los ojos de Ben perdía más baja y se dio cuenta que tenía un impresionante par de tetas también.

"¡Guau! Son enormes! Ben parpadeó con asombro antes de que él rompió de nuevo a la realidad. "No mire! Este no es el momento! Ella está en problemas! "

"¡Hey!" Ben llamó a la chica gimiendo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ohhh, creo que sí", se quejó la joven. "Estoy teniendo problemas para ponerse de pie."

"Oh, aquí, entonces," respondió Ben se agachó. "Déjame ayudarte. Me puede ayudar a ver a la enfermera de la escuela."

"Gracias", suspiró la joven en voz baja. Ella se acercó y cogió la mano de Ben antes de permitir a sí misma a ser llevados a sus pies.

Smoosh

Eso fue antes de que ella se inclinó hacia Ben y apretó los montículos impresionantes en su pecho. Ben se sonrojó un color rojo atómico como la sintió frotar sus activos en su contra. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no tener pensamientos impuros en el momento equivocado.

"Yo ... creo que es mi pecho", suspiró la joven. "Se siente diferente hoy en día."

"Voy a decir que es diferente", pensó Ben, con un rubor. "¿Por qué no las chicas de vuelta a casa es como esta chica? ¡No! Los malos pensamientos! No piense de esa manera! " Si alguna vez pensó igual que Gwen sería darle una bofetada. Heck, cualquier chica que no sabía que darle una bofetada. "Bueno ... eh ... a lo mejor el personal de enfermería ... um ... echar un vistazo."

"Oh, eres tan dulce", ronroneó.

"Soy Ben por el camino. Ben Tennyson," que se presentó.

"Oh, yo sé", sonrió.

"¿En serio?" Ben parpadeó.

"Somos compañeros de clase."

"Somos?"

"Me siento en la parte posterior de la categoría, pero es probable que no se dan cuenta ya que su atención está siempre en Moka."

"Bueno, ella es mi amigo", dijo Ben.

"Tal vez pueda cambiar eso", sonrió Kurumu mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos verdes. Ben se encontró de repente siente un poco mareado. "Estoy Kurumu Kuruno. Por favor, sea amable conmigo ¿vale?"

"Uhhhh", masculló Ben, sentirse mareado y confuso.

"Por lo tanto," ronroneó Kurumu que trazó las líneas de arriba y abajo en el pecho de Ben. "He oído que puede transformarse en un rojo de cuatro brazos monstruo que nadie ha visto antes. ¿Me puedes mostrar? Bastante, por favor?"

"Claro", murmuró Ben en un sueño. Aumentar el Omnitrix, que lo ha activado. Se desplaza a través de las formas exóticas que tenía acceso a antes de aterrizar en Cuatrobrazos. Al presionar hacia abajo en el Omnitrix, dejó que el cambio comienza.

"Cuatrobrazos!" la Tetramand carmesí llamado como él apareció en el destello de luz.

"¡Wow! Nunca he visto a un monstruo como tú!" Kurumu exclamó con asombro. Ella se adelantó y pasó las manos por Cuatrobrazos 'musculoso pecho. "Hmmm. Ripped y musculoso también!"

"Oye, cuidado con las manos", frunció el ceño Cuatrobrazos mientras retrocedía. "Uso de su pecho era bastante malo."

"Huh?" Kurumu parpadeó. "Se puede pensar otra vez?"

"¿Qué quiere decir que se me ocurre otra vez?" Cuatrobrazos frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué cambiar de todos modos? ¿Sabía usted hacer algo?"

"Eh ... no!" Kurumu respondió rápidamente. "Me pidió que me enseñes y lo hicieron. ¿No te acuerdas?"

"Um ..." Cuatrobrazos se rascó la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿usted todavía tiene que ir a la enfermería?"

Antes de que pudiera responder Kurumu, Moka, gritó: "¡Ben!"

"Oh, hey, Moka", saludó Cuatrobrazos.

"¿Por qué cambiar?" Moka preguntó y se dio cuenta de Kurumu. "Y tú quién eres?"

"Ah, de paso," dijo Kurumu inocentemente mientras se mantiene en su ira. "Bueno, me tengo que ir."

"¿No tienes que ir a la enfermería?" preguntó Cuatrobrazos. Estaba actuando como ella estaba enferma hace un minuto.

"Oh, me siento mejor. Gracias por la preocupación", dijo Kurumu con un guiño. "Ta ta!" que saludó antes de salir corriendo.

"Una chica extraña", frunció el ceño Moka sospechosamente. "Por lo tanto, Ben, ¿puede cambiar de nuevo? Ya conoces las reglas."

"Oh, claro", dijo Cuatrobrazos. Tocó el símbolo de Omnitrix y en un destello de luz verde que estaba de vuelta en forma humana. "Eso fue raro. No me acordaba de la activación del Omnitrix", dijo Ben mientras se rascaba la cabeza mientras mira a su Omnitrix. "Weird".

"¿Estás sintiendo bien?" pidió a Moka ya que ella y Ben caminó por el pasillo de la escuela juntos.

"Por supuesto", respondió Ben. "Nunca he estado mejor. ¿Por qué?"

"Estoy preocupado."

"No", sonrió para tranquilizarla. "Tengo el Omnitrix, ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí ..." Moka admitió.

Como la pareja se dirigió a través de los pasillos, no eran conscientes de que estaban siendo observados. Por encima de ellos, Kurumu estaba viendo que se vayan con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Así Moka pensaba que podía tener para ella sola Ben ¿verdad? Bueno, había otra cosa que viene.

"Usted, Moka Akashiya!" gritó ella.

Tanto Ben y Moka se detuvo cuando escuchó a alguien gritando al vampiro de pelo rosa. Tanto la mirada para ver Kurumu encaramado en una barandilla de la escalera. Sonriendo, ella saltó de la barandilla y cayó en el suelo. No pasó desapercibido a cualquier hombre, incluso de Ben, que su falda se había movido de un tirón y dejó ver su ropa interior en su camino hacia abajo.

"¡Guau! Mira esa chica!"

"Bragas blancas!"

"Ella se ve frágil, pero sus tetas son enormes!"

"¿Quién sabía que había otra chica como Moka en la escuela!"

"Mi nombre es Kurumu Kuruno!" Kurumu anunciado como señaló en Moka. "Y te voy a luchar por el título de la belleza de la escuela!"

Moka parpadeó por unos momentos en la mayor confusión. Ella guardó silencio por un momento más antes de que ella señaló a sí misma, "¿Yo?"

"Sí, tú!" Kurumu frunció el ceño. Ella se adelantó y se inclinó junto a Moka. "He oído que eres un vampiro. Bueno, yo soy un súcubo y yo no voy a perder en un concurso de belleza!"

"Un súcubo!" Moka quedó sin aliento. "Pero la regla ...!"

"Bueno, no me importa!" Kurumu frunció el ceño mientras se alejó. "Desde el primer día los niños aquí han estado babeando por ti cuando deberían estar babeando por mí! Usted está interfiriendo con mi plan maestro!"

"Plan maestro?" Ben parpadeó. Miró a Moka, que sólo se encogió de hombros.

"¡Eso es! Mi Academia Yokai Harem plan!" Kurumu anunció. "Mi plan era seducir a todos los niños en la escuela y hacer que mis siervos fieles! El problema es que no puedo hacer eso cuando usted está aquí para llevárselos, Moka Akashiya!"

"Pero ... pero ...!" Moka farfulló, tratando de defender su posición, pero estaba realmente en una pérdida para las palabras.

"Mi madre me advirtió acerca de las chicas como ella," suspiró Ben mientras se frotaba los ojos.

"De todos modos, para tomarme la revancha y derrotar a usted, me voy a tomar tu criadero estadounidense, Ben Tennyson!" Kurumu anunció.

"¿Qué?" Moka quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué soy? Un trofeo?" Ben frunció el ceño. Dio un paso adelante y frunció el ceño al Kurumu. "Después de escuchar eso, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ninguna parte con usted?"

"Oh, yo puedo ser muy persuasivo", ronroneó Kurumu. Ella se acercó más y dibujó círculos en el pecho de Ben. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento, haciendo que Ben para conseguir mareado y aturdido.

"Ben ...?" Moka tela de juicio.

"Moka", dijo Ben con voz apagada mientras se volvía para hacer frente a Moka. "Sólo soy una caja de jugo muy grande para usted, ¿no?"

"No ..." Moka tratado de negar.

"Todos los días me pican y chupan la sangre. Bueno, estoy cansado de eso. Adiós, Moka", dijo Ben se enganchó con los brazos Kurumu. "Estoy con Kurumu. Parece como un amigo mucho mejor de todos modos."

Moka comenzó a arrancar y luego se escapó llorando. Kurumu sonrió victorioso. Turing a su nueva conquista, ella se acurrucó junto a él.

"¡Sí!" se animó. "Bueno, Ben, ahora me lleve a algún lugar donde podamos estar solos ..."

Moka se sentó entre dos edificios y sollozaba incontrolablemente. ¿Era realmente todo lo que ella pensó Ben? Una comida rápida? No puede ser. Aún así, me dolía mucho cuando se enteró de Ben le acusan de eso.

"¿Hasta cuándo va a sentarse allí y llorar?" una voz de mujer dura repente habló.

"Eh?" Moka quedó sin aliento. Miró hacia abajo y vio a su rosario se movía con el centro brillaba un rojo sangre. "¿Quién ... quién es usted?"

"Yo soy tu otro lado", respondió la voz. "Estoy utilizando el rosario como un medio para hablar con usted."

"Ah ... pero ... pero ¿por qué?" Moka preguntó, aturdido por el choque. No tenía idea de que dicha comunicación fue posible.

"Debido a que usted está siendo engañado!" su otro lado se rompió. "Esa chica que dijo que era un súcubo. Ellos tienen la capacidad de controlar a los hombres a través de un hechizo llamado Charm. Lo hizo justo en frente de ti!"

"R-En serio?" Moka jadeó en estado de shock.

"¿De verdad crees que Ben Tennyson diría algo tan cruel de buena gana?" Interior pidió a Moka. "Esa chica está usando su encanto para hacer de él su siervo. Pero eso no es lo peor de todo."

"¿Qué es?" Moka preguntó con miedo.

"Si alguien bajo la influencia de los besos encanto del lanzador, se convierten en esclavos del lanzador para el resto de sus vidas", explicó el interior de Moka. "Me estremezco al pensar lo que una chica vengativa como ella haría con el poder del Omnitrix de su lado."

"Oh, no!" Moka quedó sin aliento. Se levantó y empezó a hacer un guión para el edificio principal del colegio. "Ben!"

Kurumu se echó a reír en la enfermería, ya que gritaron, "¡Sí! Hice ese grito infeliz he ganado he ganado!" Miró a Ben, que estaba con ella, "Y he ganado un poste."

Kurumu volvió sus ojos seductores a Ben, que estaba sentado en una silla a su lado. Ella no podía dejar de imaginar lo que sería. Ella nunca se había acostado con nadie todavía, ni mucho menos un estadounidense. Era curioso en cuanto a lo que sería.

"Te ves triste, Ben," ronroneó Kurumu como ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le hizo que mirase a ella. "Yo sé exactamente la manera de hacer que se sienta mejor."

Ben parpadeó sin decir nada antes de Kurumu le tiró más y plantó cara en medio de su escote. Si él estaba en el estado de ánimo correcto, habría sido presa del pánico a lo que estaba pasando. Así las cosas, él estaba sentado allí con su cara enterrada en los senos de una chica.

"Olvida todo acerca de Moka", habló en voz baja Kurumu. "Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien".

Kurumu estaba a punto de tirar de Ben sobre la cama para hacer su movimiento final, pero antes de que pudiera traerla de vuelta en la cama, sintió que él comienza a luchar. Trató de mirar a los ojos de nuevo, pero él ya estaba retrocediendo y cubriéndose la cara.

"Bueno, ya basta!" Ben frunció el ceño. "Justo lo que diablos le hiciste a mí?"

"Espera, ¿quieres decir que no está en mí?" Kurumu resopló, sentirse rechazado. "Puse todo el esfuerzo en demostrar que estoy listo y disponible!"

"Bueno, alguien que lanza un hechizo sobre mí y me usa en contra de mi amigo es una especie de desvío", respondió Ben con sarcasmo.

"Puse todo lo que el trabajo en seducir a ustedes", gruñó Kurumu, obviamente, conseguir enumeró en un alto nivel. "Parte de ella era vergonzoso también! Y usted me acaba de bajar?"

Ahora que algo estaba pasando. Ben tenía una percepción instintiva de peligro y Kurumu comenzaba a irradiar en peligro de olas. La decisión de tratar de salir de una mala situación, Ben trató de calmarla: "Oye, ahora cálmate".

"Ooooooh!" Kurumu gruñó. "Si yo no te puede llevar de Moka, a continuación, voy a asegurarme de que no se puede tener, ya sea!"

"Hey, espera un segundo!" Ben tragó saliva cuando se alejó de la bluenette enojado. Le estaba recordando mucho de Gwen, cuando ella se enumeró.

Para sorpresa de Ben, Kurumu brotado un par de alas de murciélago de la espalda mientras una cola con una pala en la punta salió por debajo de su falda. Sus uñas se habían alargado aún y parecía que podía cortar un montón de cosas. Es decir el propio Ben!

"Ahora estoy loco!" Kurumu el súcubo gruñó.

"Realmente debería dejar de ser sorprendido por este tipo de cosas", tragó saliva Ben.

"¡Ven aquí!" Kurumu gruñó mientras ella se abalanzó sobre Ben.

"¡Guau!" Ben gritó como él se metió debajo del golpe. Varias ranuras profundas apareció en la pared donde Kurumu había golpeado.

Rodando a un lado, Ben apartó la manga y activar el Omnitrix, "Bueno, ¿quieres volar? Vamos a volar!"

Al arrancar el extranjero de su elección, Ben presiona la cara para iniciar el cambio. Todo el cuerpo de Ben cambiado y mutado. Su cabeza entera fue encerrado en un caparazón negro como cuatro tentáculos ojos salió. Sus brazos larguiruchos creció como otro conjunto creció y cambió sus piernas con ellos. Su torso estaba cubierto de caparazón blanco como un abdomen negro surgió de su cóccix. Un par de alas de color naranja brotaron de su espalda mientras que el símbolo del Omnitrix apareció en su rostro.

"Stinkfly!" el insecto alienígena sonrió mientras zumbaban en el aire.

Omnitrix Enciclopedia

Stinkfly alias Lepidopterran

Estos extranjeros provienen de un mundo como el pantano. Tienen la capacidad de ver en cuatro direcciones diferentes y tienen la capacidad de disparar líquidos de alta presión de esos ojos. El líquido puede variar desde un líquido inflamable a una jalea de inmovilización. Sus garras y el aguijón para hacer una buena arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Una debilidad que tienen es su incapacidad para nadar y si el agua toca las alas, que pierden la capacidad de volar. Una molestia extraña a esta especie es el olor de cuerpo asqueroso que excretan, de ahí el nombre de Ben para ello.

"Ewww!" Kurumu amordazado mientras sostenía a su nariz. "Por favor, dime que no es su verdadera forma!"

"No es!" Stinkfly se rompió. "Es uno de los únicos que tengo que puede volar sin esfuerzo!"

"Bien", sonrió Kurumu. "Yo no quiero arruinar la imagen que tengo de ti. Ahora se preparan para obtener un manotazo!"

"De ninguna manera!" Stinkfly frunció el ceño cuando él comenzó a zumbar más alto. "Tienes que coger a mí primero!"

Aumentando la velocidad, se estrelló Stinkfly a través de la ventana de la enfermería. Kurumu gruñó furioso antes de que ella dio a la fuga y seguido. Ambos pilotos estaban en el cielo y uno se sumergía en el otro, con la esperanza que le destripar.

"Neener neener neener!" Stinkfly se echó a reír como él le sacó la lengua a Kurumu.

"¡Vuelve aquí!" Kurumu silbó mientras ella se abalanzó sobre él.

El súcubo enojados se abalanzó sobre Stikfly otra vez, con el objetivo de cortar las alas. Un ojo tambaleante se volvió para ver si ella estaba en la cola y que no estaba decepcionado al ver Kurumu. A pocos centímetros de golpear el cuerpo Stinkfly, el insecto extranjero zumbaban en el aire, evitando el ataque.

"¡Toma esto!" Stinkfly sonó antes de que las corrientes de disparo de baba verde de sus ojos.

Kurumu fue golpeado con el limo verde, que la empujó hacia el suelo. Ella chocó contra un árbol, pero el lodo se solidifica en un gel. El súcubo luchado con la sustancia, pero estaba resultando uncuttable por sus uñas.

"¡Qué asco!" sintió náuseas. Ella se presentó para mirar a la persona que le hizo esto, en cambio, vio volar por encima de su Stinkfly con su aguijón dirigido a su cuello. "EEP!"

"Ahora, vas a retroceder?" Stinklfy preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"ULP," tragó Kurumu. "Um ... sí."

"Bien", asintió con la cabeza Stinkfy. "Ahora, quieto".

Usando sus pinzas de seis, comenzó a destrozar la gelatina, que la sostenía en su lugar. Después de unos momentos, el lodo se había ido y Kurumu era libre. Zumbido un poco hacia atrás, el cuerpo Stinkfly brillaron verde antes de cambiar de vuelta a Ben.

"Me siento halagada de que deseas coquetear conmigo y todo eso," Ben frunció el ceño. "Pero no me gusta que se use como un juguete en contra de mi amigo."

"Lo siento", frunció el ceño Kurumu tristeza.

Ben suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz, "No hay problema. Solo trata de no dejarse llevar una vez más, ¿quieres?"

"Claro", sonrió débilmente Kurumu.

"Cool", asintió con la cabeza a Ben con una sonrisa. "Bien, usted ve a su alrededor."

Ben saludó y se marchó. Kurumu lo vio alejarse por un momento antes de que una suave sonrisa le tomó la cara. También adoptó un rubor suave en las mejillas.

"Ben!" Moka gritó. Ben miró hacia arriba de donde él estaba caminando y vio a Moka corriendo hacia él. Parecía que había estado llorando.

"Moka", parpadeó Ben. Fue inmediatamente delante de ella con el ceño fruncido culpable. "Moka, lo siento por lo que dije. Yo no estaba en control de mí mismo."

"Está bien. Lo sé", sonrió Moka. "No diría que ese tipo de cosas para mí. Pero, ¿estás bien? Esa chica Kurumu es peligroso."

"Ah, me hice cargo de él", sonrió Ben. "Yo no creo que nos va a molestar más".

"Uf, estoy tan aliviado", suspiró feliz Moka.

"Tú no eres el único", asintió con la cabeza de Ben. Con una chica tan hermosa que era tan libre con su cuerpo, Ben habría tenido dificultades para controlar a sí mismo. Hace unas semanas que se han dado las gracias a Dios que una chica estaba mostrando interés en él. Bueno, hasta que se enteró de su harem terreno de todos modos.

"Bueno, ¿quieres pasar el rato?" Moka preguntó. "La escuela es más, después de todo."

"Me parece bien", sonrió Ben.

Sonrisa de Moka podría haber encendido una habitación.

Al día siguiente, en su camino a la escuela, Kurumu repente glomped Ben y sacó la cara en su pecho. "Hola, cariño!"

Los brazos se agitaban alrededor de Ben como su cara comenzó a ponerse azul de ser sofocado. Moka logró alejarlo y se interpuso entre él y Kurumu. "Déjalo en paz!" advirtió Moka.

"Oh, vamos!" Kurumu puso los ojos. "Yo no voy a hacerle daño."

"Podría haberme engañado", reducido Moka sus ojos.

"Sólo he venido a disculparme por lo de ayer", dijo Kurumu antes de presentar una canasta. "Incluso hice las galletas para Ben."

"Oye, me gustan las galletas", se animó a Ben, pero Moka miró a los dulces con recelo.

"¿Qué hay en ellos?" Moka preguntó.

"Taste ellos y te darás cuenta", sonrió. "Sin embargo, Ben se pone la primera prueba."

Moverse por Moka, Ben tomó una galleta y se la metió en la boca. Se mordió y luego sonrió: "Oye, estos son grandes!"

"Oh, gracias!" ronroneó Kurumu. Entonces recordó algo: "¡Oh, y Ben, quiero saber lo que eres."

"W-¿Qué quieres decir?" tartamudeaba. "No es contra las reglas o algo así?"

"Al igual que me importa", resopló ella. "Te he visto transformarse en un gigante armado de cuatro y luego cambia a un error enorme. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?" Él agarró de la muñeca. "Huh?"

"Vamos a buscar un lugar privado para hablar. Tú también, Moka", susurró Ben antes de que él arrastró a lo largo de Kurumu con él como Moka seguido.

"Los extranjeros? ¿Hablas en serio?" Kurumu tela de juicio.

Ben le había dicho a Kurumu sobre el Omnitrix y los alienígenas en su interior. Para decir que me sorprendió fue un eufemismo.

"Bueno, por supuesto," dijo Ben arriba.

"Eso explicaría por qué no los reconocen", dijo Kurumu pensativo.

"Yo pensaba lo mismo", agregó Moka. "Pero por favor tenga esto en secreto."

"Oh, lo haré", dijo Kurumu mientras abrazaba a Ben. "Me alegro de que Ben decidió compartir su secreto conmigo."

"También tengo curiosidad acerca de su plan, sin embargo," dijo Ben. La idea había estado molestando él por un tiempo. "¿Por qué tratar de crear un harén?"

"Oh, bueno, mi carrera está en vías de desaparición, se ve", explicó Kurumu. "Por lo tanto, se ha convertido en el deber de cada uno para encontrar un súcubo que está destinado para que podamos volver a llenar. Sólo traté de usar mi capacidad de encanto a buscarlo." Luego apretó el abrazo. "Y lo encontré!"

"Diga lo que!" -exclamó Ben en estado de shock.

"Así es, cariño! Eres mi uno destinado!"

"No puede ser!" Moka gritó, agarrando el brazo libre de Ben.

"Él es así!" Kurumu frunció el ceño mientras se ponía a Ben por su torso. "Estamos destinados a ser!"

Ben empezaba a ser un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había metido ahora?

"No, es mío!" Moka se abalanzó hacia delante y le mordió el cuello. "CHU!"

"¡Ay!" Ben-exclamó.

ZK Chromedragozoid: Y una vez más, Ben consigue un nuevo amigo. Desafortunadamente, ella no está interesada en ser sólo amigos. Kurumu sabe ahora sobre el Omnitrix y secreta de Ben. Bueno, espero que ella puede ser un aliado mejor que un villano. Por lo tanto, todos ustedes saben lo que viene después, ¿verdad?

Diez-Faced Paladín: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2. Las críticas han sido muy bueno y espero que no se detienen. Bueno, Kurumu se une a la escena y consigue su culo pateado por Stinkfly. Los que conocen a Rosario + Vampire saber quién viene a continuación.


	3. Chapter 3

No me pertenece Rosario + Vampire o Ben10. Aquellos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y yo no. Este documento está siendo escrito sólo por diversión.

Ben10 + Vampire

A las diez y Cara Chromedragozoid Paladín y ZK

Capítulo 3: Cannonbolt y la Bestia + Vampire

Ben estaba en su escritorio en su dormitorio, escribiendo una carta para su Abuelo Max. Esta sería la versión no editada, como sería el envío de otra a sus padres. El problema era que no estaba seguro sobre qué escribir y no había mucho que escribir. Después de todo, no era todos los días a un niño que podría cambiar en más de diez alienígenas diferentes a parar a una escuela de monstruos.

Al tocar el lápiz sobre la mesa, luego comenzó a escribir: "Querido Abuelo Max. Gracias por hablarme de la Academia Youkai. Usted fue capaz de hacerme listo para lo que iba a enfrentar. Y, gracias al Omnitrix, que era capaz de ocultar mi condición humana. Un montón de cosas ha estado ocurriendo aquí. he hecho algunos amigos bastante buenos. Pueden ser monstruos, pero son buena gente. Sus nombres son Akashiya Moka y Kurumu Kurono. Digamos que la vida no es realmente aburrida con ellos a su alrededor ... "

Ben continuó escribiendo, sobre todo acerca de cómo había conocido a dos chicas. "Ha sido interesante por decir lo menos, pero estoy tratando como si fuera un Tennyson. Usted se sentirá orgulloso de mí, abuelo. Ah, y decirle Gwen me dijo hola. Espero que estés bien tanto haciendo".

Ben se estiró y tocó el lápiz contra la barbilla. "Bien, ahora lo voy a conseguir esta carta entregada?" Él no tenía pensamientos a través de las cosas.

Un nuevo día había llegado a la Academia Youkai y Ben se acaba de bajar por las escaleras. Podía ver a algunos de sus compañeros de dormitorio despertando y algunos de ellos habían asumido accidentalmente sus verdaderas formas. Uno tenía una cabeza de cerdo, mientras que otro tenía un cuello alargado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ben se dirigió a la salida. Él estaba agradecido de que su dormitorio tenía una ducha.

Salió del edificio dormitorio y tomó en sus alrededores. "Todavía se siente como que estoy en medio de un escenario de película de terror." Él se rió entre dientes, esperando que un monstruo para saltar entre los arbustos y el ataque. Bueno, un monstruo en particular. Moka sin duda se presentan y darle uno de sus besos de buenos días y picaduras.

Había visto en las películas de vampiros y Moka definitivamente no era como ellos. No estaba muerto viviente y que no se vio afectada por la luz solar. Ella hizo llegar quemada sol. Para Ben, ella parecía una chica caliente y media con ese encanto chica de al lado. Kurumu, por supuesto, se tiraba de él y lo asfixian con sus pechos. No sería una mala forma de morir, sin embargo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ben continuó su camino a la escuela. Para la mayoría de la gente que había oído los rumores, Ben era en verdad un monstruo occidental que estaba a diez metros de altura, con la piel roja y cuatro brazos con la fuerza necesaria para igualar. No sabían que el Omnitrix y que se quedaría de esa manera. Sólo Moka y Kurumu sabía y Ben confiado en ellos.

Silbando una melodía, Ben salió por la puerta, sólo para que Moka aparecen de repente a su lado. "Y un buen día para usted, Moka!" saludó.

"Buenos días, Ben", sonrió con suavidad. "¿Puedo ...?"

Ben suspiró. "Bien", se detuvo a pie y se bajó el cuello. "El desayuno se sirve." Se había acostumbrado a los hábitos de Moka de morderlo en la sangre por la mañana y beber. Por suerte, ella no tomó más de lo que sea necesario. Él no quería dejar pasar en medio de la escuela debido a la pérdida de sangre.

"Gracias," Moka vigas antes de morder. "CHU!"

Ben se estremeció. Estaba convirtiéndose en un masoquista, porque las picaduras estaban empezando a sentirse bien y no es doloroso? Después de beber a su relleno, Ben se frota la mancha que había mordido. "Otra Hickey, ¿eh?"

"Hickey?" Moka parpadeó, no están familiarizados con el término.

"Ah, eso significa-" Ben comenzó antes de que se glomped por detrás. La suavidad presionando contra lo delató la identidad de su atacante. "Hola, Kurumu".

"Hola, cariño", ronroneó. "Así que, en mi oferta ..."

"No", suspiró Ben. "No quiero casarme y no quiero ir a tu cuarto."

"Phooey", hizo un mohín Kurumu, de mala gana a sí misma separando de la parte posterior de Ben y caminar con calma con Moka y Ben. "Voy a llegar al final sin embargo. No se puede luchar contra el destino."

"Mírame", comentó Ben en voz baja.

"Creo que están publicando los resultados a medio plazo hoy", comentó Moka, lo que hace la conversación. ¿Cómo crees que lo hiciste? "

"No me lo recuerdes", hizo una mueca Kurumu.

"Yo ... Trato de no pensar en esas cosas", se rió entre dientes nerviosamente Ben. Había estudiado por supuesto, pero no tenía mucha confianza en sus académicos.

"Bueno, espero hacerlo bien", sonrió Moka. "¿Quieres venir conmigo a ver a las partituras más tarde, durante el almuerzo, Ben?"

"Uh ... seguro", asintió con la cabeza de Ben. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil decir no a Moka para nada en estos días.

"Yo también me voy!" Kurumu rápidamente tomó la palabra. Ella de inmediato se pegó a el brazo de Ben, prácticamente por la que se demanda de él.

"Invité a Ben, no tú!" Moka resopló mientras agarraba del brazo que queda de Ben.

"No voy a dejar a mi uno destinado a solas con usted!" Kurumu espetó. "Usted probablemente drenar lo seco a la primera oportunidad!"

"Yo no lo haría!" Moka replicó.

"¿Podemos ir por favor?" Ben se quejó. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en la mañana habitual para él.

Ben, Kurumu y Moka estaba entre los estudiantes que buscan en los resultados a medio plazo que se publicaron en la pared. Ben estaba tratando de ver por su banda sonora. Esperaba que lo hizo bien. Él no quería fallar, pero él no era el mejor alumno. La única razón que podía hacer su tarea fue a causa de la materia gris y no pudo llegar a cambiar en medio de un examen, ¿no?

"Soy el número 13!" Moka-exclamó con sorpresa. "Yay! Yo sabía que adicional estudiando valió la pena!"

"Felicitaciones Moka", se rió entre dientes antes de que Ben se volvió a ver a dónde había ido a parar. Le tomó un tiempo para reconocer su nombre en las figuras japonesas, pero lo encontró. "Oh, 128. Bueno, supongo que podría ser peor."

"Estoy seguro de que va a hacer mejor la próxima vez", dijo Moka alentador.

"288?" Kurumu chilló de donde ella estaba mirando la prueba anotó. "Awwwww!"

"Creo que Kurumu no lo hizo bien", se rió Ben.

"Supongo que no," sweatdropped Moka.

Mientras hablaban, una chica más joven se abrió paso hasta la placa calificación de la prueba. Ella estaba en un uniforme de color marrón y tenía un pequeño cabo sobre sus hombros con un sombrero de bruja en la cabeza. Su cabello era de color marrón y se agachó en la barbilla. Ella parecía un poco nervioso, pero aún se veía en el tablero.

"Yukari Sendou ... el número 1", decía con una sonrisa cada vez mayor. "¡Genial!"

"Bien, bien," una voz grave habló desde detrás de la chica más joven. "Parece que tiene la puntuación más alta de nuevo. Parece como si realmente merecía saltarse grados".

La chica, Yukari, se dio la vuelta. Delante de ella era un adolescente que estaba en el uniforme de la Academia Youkai. Le faltaba la chaqueta y corbata sin embargo. Su piel era oscura, como si estuviera bronceada y sus ojos eran ligeramente hundido en mientras que su cabello era casi blanco. Sus dos compinches fueron pálido y tenía los ojos hundidos, con el pelo grasiento. El líder también tenía un brazalete en el que lo designó como representante de la clase.

"No conseguir una cabeza hinchada, sin embargo," susurró el representante de la clase. "Para mí, no eres más que un mocoso que todavía está pegado a mamá y papá".

Yukari frunció el ceño. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, el representante de la clase aplastó la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa con el uniforme de todos modos?" -gruñó. "Odio a la gente que se pegan hacia fuera!"

"¡Hey!" Ben gritó cuando vio esto. "Despedir a ella!" Dio un paso adelante y Yukari parpadeó ante el muchacho que llegó en su defensa.

"Mantente fuera de esto, Gaijin", susurró el estudiante. "Es asunto tuyo."

"Cuando alguien está en problemas, puedo hacer que mi negocio", dijo Ben, echando mano a su Omnitrix. Él sabía qué elegir.

"¿Sabes lo que es?" -siseó el estudiante. "Una bruja inmunda poco!"

Ben miró a Yukari y se encogió de hombros. "¿Y? Tengo un primo que es una bruja. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

El estudiante gruñó y dos muchachos más estaban detrás de él. "Mira como el que necesitamos para mostrar su lugar", dijo entre dientes.

"Ben!" Moka y el estudiante llama parpadeó cuando vio el famoso Akashiya Moka período previo a la 'Gaijin'. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Así como hasta ahora", dijo Ben.

"Bueno, nos dejan entrar en ella", dijo Kurumu, la celebración de su brazo.

Los ojos del estudiante se estrecharon. Incluso si él podía vencer a la 'Gaijin', que podría meterse en problemas por golpear a las niñas más populares de la Academia. "Vamos a ir. Se apesta", dijo a sus camaradas antes de que se alejó. Ben vio irse, resoplando en la molestia. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, volvió a ver a la chica más joven.

"¿Estás bien?" Ben le preguntó a Yukari.

"¿Es cierto?" -preguntó ella.

"¿Qué es?"

"Que tu prima es una bruja?"

"De hecho, ella prefiere la hechicera plazo, pero mucho más bonita."

El pequeño hijo de alta estalló en una sonrisa. Apuesto a Ben, se convirtió en un aluvión de preguntas y las palabras.

"¿Qué tipo de magia usa? Ella es muy buena ¿Cuántos años ¿verdad? ¿Crees que puede encontrarse con ella?"

"Alto, alto," se rió Ben. "Disminuya la velocidad allí. Gwen Su nombre y ella es capaz de crear campos de fuerza, mover objetos con su mente, y disparar rayos de energía. Ella es bastante buena en ello desde que ha estado practicando durante un tiempo. Es la misma edad que yo también."

"¡Guau!" Yukari gritó de alegría. "Eso es genial! Ah, me olvidaba presentarme. Mi nombre es Yukari Sendou. Es un placer conocerte!"

"Nice to meet you too", asintió con la cabeza de Ben. "Mi nombre es Ben Tennyson. Estos son mis amigos Akashiya Moka y Kurumu Kuruno".

"He oído de todos ustedes", asintió con la cabeza Yukari. "Dos de las chicas más lindas de la escuela y el monstruo americano que no pertenece a ningún tipo conocido. Y pensar que podríamos encontrarnos de todas las personas!"

"Bueno, sé que estamos a tan popular", sonrió Kurumu como ella pasó los dedos por el pelo con orgullo.

"Quiero decir a Ben", frunció el ceño Yukari. Kurumu facefaulted.

"Oh", se rió Ben. "Me siento halagado. Diga, ¿qué hay que tomar estas introducciones a algún otro lugar? Digamos, una mesa o algo así?"

"¡Está bien!" Yukari sonrió. Ella agarró la mano de Ben y resplandecía con fulgor.

En la cafetería, Ben aprendió mucho acerca de Yukari. "Por lo tanto, eres un genio, ¿eh?"

"Claro que soy!" se jactaba. "Lo más inteligente niña en la escuela!"

"Bueno, debe estar solo sin niños de tu edad aquí", señaló a Ben.

"Es", ella frunció el ceño con tristeza: "Sobre todo si eres una bruja."

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"Usted no lo entendería".

"Pruébame", dijo.

"Bueno, es porque ..." empezó a hablar, pero rápidamente cambió de tema. Ella miró el objeto en la muñeca de Ben y señaló con el dedo rápidamente, "Oye, ¿qué es lo que?"

Ben miró el Omnitrix y rápidamente lo cubrió con la otra mano. "Oh, sólo un reloj. No es nada especial."

Yukari era sospechoso. Había cogido expresión de sorpresa de Ben, cuando mencionó que el reloj. ¿Por qué?

Moka y Kurumu se sentó un poco más lejos. "Esa chica va a haber problemas", murmuró Kurumu.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Moka.

"Ella está enamorada de Ben. Que puedo decir", señaló Kurumu a cabo. "Mira".

"Por lo tanto, Ben, ¿tienes novia?" preguntó Yukari.

"Bueno ..." Ben se frotó el cuello incómodo por la pregunta abrupta. Echó un vistazo a Moka y Kurumu. "Tengo amigos que son niñas, si lo que cuenta."

"Entonces voy a ser tu novia!" Yukari proclamó, llamando la atención de los estudiantes presentes.

"¡Qué!" Ben-exclamó.

"¡Qué!" tanto Moka y Kurumu gritó en estado de shock.

"Oh, vamos a ser tan perfectos juntos, ya lo verás. He enamorado de ti!" Yukari confesó.

"Espera un momento!" Ben movió las manos en frente de él. "¿No estás un poco demasiado joven para mí?"

"Voy a ser doce en mi próximo cumpleaños", le dijo con calma. "Vamos, Ben. Tú y yo somos uno para el otro. Somos parias."

"Parias? ¿Qué te hace decir eso?" , preguntó.

"Um ..." Yukari vaciló. "Bueno, verás ..." Ella se levantó y corrió. "Me tengo que ir!"

"Weird niña", murmuró Ben.

No iba a ser el último de Yukari Sendou que Ben, Kurumu y Moka iba a ver. Siempre que Ben se fue, Yukari siempre estuvo ahí. A ella le agarre el brazo de Ben y la charla con él sobre cualquier cosa y todo. Incluso se aferran a la espalda de Ben y obtener ascensores. Quería saber todo acerca de su "verdadera forma". De dónde viene, cómo se llamaba y lo que podía hacer. Ella había tratado de buscar en los libros que trajo de su casa, pero no coincidía con la descripción de Cuatrobrazos.

"Es un secreto", suspiró Ben después de la última ronda de preguntas. Él, Moka, Kurumu, y Yukari todos estaban bajando por los pasillos. "Yo no te puedo decir."

"Eso es lo que dijo la última vez", hizo un mohín de Yukari. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Debido a que es contra las reglas", respondió Ben.

"Pero yo les dije que era una bruja!" Yukari declaró. "Usted podría decirme lo que eres!"

"He dicho que es un secreto", respondió Ben con firmeza.

"Tiene algo que ver con el reloj, ¿no?" Yukari le preguntó al llegar para el reloj de Ben.

"No toques eso!" Ben gritó mientras agitaba su brazo. "Es algo especial para mí."

"Pero-!" Yukari tratado de argumentar.

"Me dijo que no!" Kurumu resopló, cansado de la niña pequeña que está destinado a su acoso. "Ahora nos dejan en paz!"

"Usted no me puede hacer!" Yukari frunció el ceño.

"Mírame!" Kurumu gruñó al pisoteó a Yukari para enseñarle una lección. La pequeña bruja en cuestión llegó a la espalda y sacó una varita de color rosa que tenía un corazón en la parte superior con un cristal en el centro.

"¡Ah!" Yukari lloró como un estallido de luz provenía de la varita. Al principio nada parecía ocurrir antes de un cubo grande caído de la nada y golpeó Kurumu en la cabeza. El súcubo cayó en un montón con el cubo de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Oooooooog", se quejó Kurumu

"Oye, ¿estás bien, Kurumu?" Ben gritó mientras corría a ver a su amigo.

"Ja, ja, ja! Que te enseñé!" Yukari se echó a reír cuando ella salta en el acto.

Ben ayudó a los súcubo gimiendo de nuevo a sus pies. "Kurumu, ¿estás bien?"

"Ay, mi cabeza", se quejó Kurumu. "Maldita sea malcriado", murmuró.

Frunció el ceño, Ben se acercó a Yukari y le arrebató la varita de distancia. "¡Hey!" Yukari gritó. "Dale que volver!"

"Mi abuelo siempre decía que Max debe usar sus dones de forma responsable. Eso no era un uso responsable de su regalo", explicó.

"Pero ella está tratando de alejarte de mí!" motivado Yukari. "Tengo que proteger".

"Mi Kurumu amigo, al igual que Moka es. Usted? Yo no estoy tan seguro", dijo. Él entonces volvió su varita mágica. "Ahora, quiero que pedir disculpas a Kurumu por lo que hiciste".

"Pensé que eras diferente", masculló Yukari con la cabeza gacha.

"Huh?"

"Baka! ¡Te odio!" ella agitó su varita mágica y esta vez otro cubo se vino abajo a Ben. Yukari luego salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

"¿Cuál es su trato?" Ben se frotó la cabeza. Habiendo tomado más duros golpes a la cabeza, se recuperó rápidamente.

"Los seres frontera?" Ben repetido.

"Las brujas son considerados parias, ya que no son ni humanos, ni monstruo", dijo Kurumu. "De hecho, Yukari está siendo acosado por sus compañeros de clase a causa de eso. Es peor porque es mucho más inteligente que ellos y ella está a sólo 11".

"Así que ... eso es lo que quería decir," Ben-murmuró, recordando lo que había dicho acerca de Yukari a ser parias. Ella debe haber querido decir desde que era un extranjero, él sabía lo que significaba estar fuera del grupo en ese caso.

"A veces juega bromas para vengarse de sus compañeros de clase", agregó Kurumu.

"Tengo que estar solo", dijo Moka, la comprensión de cómo se sentía al ser un paria a sí misma.

"Bien, ahora tenemos que ir a buscarla", suspiró Ben. "¿A dónde vas cuando quieres estar solo por aquí para que pueda reparar los sentimientos heridos?"

"Hay un montón de espacio en el bosque", que ofrece Kurumu.

"Vamos a tratar de allí, entonces," asintió con la cabeza de Ben. "Usted no debe estar solo para este tipo de cosas, especialmente cuando has estado sola, siempre y cuando Yukari tiene."

Yukari sollozó mientras corría. Estaba tan seguro de que ella y Ben se entienden entre sí. Ella era la pequeña bruja y él era el muchacho americano en la escuela japonesa. Él incluso tenía una bruja para un primo por lo que debería haber sido más la comprensión de su situación. En cambio, la regañó cuando trató de asegurarse de que estuvieron juntos.

Apuesto a hablar de la parte de atrás de la escuela, ella chocó con un cuerpo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró hacia arriba para ver quién había chocado con. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su corazón se encogió cuando vio la cara de la Rep. de clase

"Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí", sonrió el representante de la clase, mientras sus compinches se rió entre dientes. "Ahora tenemos nuestra pequeña bruja solo. También sabemos que reveló su verdadera forma a la Gaijin y sus amigos. Usted sabe que va contra las reglas!"

"Uh ... eh ..." Yukari tragó saliva.

"Bueno, tendremos que a la pena exacta para esto", sonrió el Representante de la Clase. "Sígueme".

"Nooooo!" Yukari gritó mientras luchaba contra el fuerte agarre. "Déjame ir!"

"Se podría pensar que ya que los árboles son tan gruesas que veríamos más lejos", frunció el ceño mientras Ben, Moka y Kurumu trató de buscar Yukari.

"Sí", resopló Kurumu. "Esa mocosa que apreciar nosotros su ayuda como ésta".

"Kurumu!" Moka regañó. "Un poco de sensibilidad por favor! Sentimientos Yukari-chan están gravemente herido!"

"Yo realmente no ayudó a las cosas", frunció el ceño Ben. "Yo y mi bocota. Me han tratado de comprender mejor." Miró su reloj. "Hm ... Creo que sé la manera de seguir su rastro. Hold on". Activó su Omnitrix y la pantalla holográfica apareció. Se desplaza a través de sus formas alienígenas hasta que encontró el que es necesario. "Este es un trabajo para un perro de presa." A continuación, colgó su mano sobre el Omnitrix.

Ben puso en cuatro patas de color naranja de piel comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo. Sus colmillos afilados como sus brazos se hizo más grande y más musculoso. Su ropa desapareció a excepción de una placa de hombro que tenía el símbolo de Omnitrix. Él estaba en cuatro patas y sólo tenía una boca de rasgos faciales. Cuando el cambio fue completo, Ben era ahora un perro baboso-como la bestia.

"Awooooo (Bestia)!" el extranjero nuevo aulló con fuerza.

Omnitrix Enciclopedia

Bestia alias Vulpimancer

Esta especie proviene de el planeta de basura de Vulpin. Ellos no tienen órganos que podemos considerar como los ojos. En su lugar, utilizan las agallas en el cuello y las plumas en la espalda para transmitir olor y un sentido de radar. Son muy fuertes y capaces de enfrentarse y subir tranquila con facilidad. Sin embargo, si su sentido de radar o las fosas nasales están alterados, la Vulpimancer se puede representar incapacitado. Se puede disparar las púas de su espalda, pero la forma de Ben de la Bestia es todavía demasiado joven para desarrollar esta capacidad.

Moka y Kurumu observó que tanto Bestia era un extranjero de gran perruna con la piel de naranja, las branquias y los ojos no. El extranjero fue construida más como un gorila de un perro, pero se comportó como el segundo más que el anterior. Desafortunadamente, Ben era incapaz de hablar en esta forma.

Bestia, olió el aire de olor a Yukari antes de ladrar a la Moka y Kurumu que se vieron sorprendidos por su última transformación.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" susurró Kurumu.

"Creo que él quiere que lo siga", dijo Moka.

Tanto las niñas no necesitan consejos ninguna más antes de que se quitó después de la Bestia de carreras.

"¡Ay!" Yukari lloró cuando fue arrojado contra un árbol.

"No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por esto", susurró el representante de la clase como él hizo crujir los nudillos. "Un loco como tú no tiene cabida aquí!"

Ante los ojos aterrorizados de Yukari, la piel de los tres niños agrietada, como la cara alargada. Sus manos se dirigió a las garras, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y ranurada. Yukari cuenta de lo que fueron estos tres. Eran Hombres Lagarto!

"Ahora, ¿qué podemos hacer para usted?" el Representante de la Clase gruñó.

"Volver de descuento!" Yukari lloró cuando sacó su varita. Antes de que pudiera completar su hechizo, el representante de la clase cogió la varita y masticó la parte superior fuera.

"Oh, lo siento", dijo riendo. "¿Me romper su juguete? ¡Vaya! Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

"Oye jefe!" siseó Lizardman dos. "Vamos a comer!"

"Buena idea", bromeó el representante de la clase. "Voy a morder su cabeza! Apuesta sus cerebros será el único de llenado!"

El representante de la clase saltó hacia delante con las mandíbulas bien abiertas. Yukari podía ver cada uno de sus dientes afilados y la parte posterior de la garganta. Yukari no podía aguantar más, y ella gritaba de terror.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRR!" un rugido bestial bramó.

El representante de la clase fue abordado súbitamente por una bestia grande de color naranja. Yukari y los Hombres Lagarto otros dos sólo se podía ver como el representante de la clase y la bestia se encontraban en medio de un ajuste de cuentas gruñendo y rugiendo. Después de un par de momentos de lucha, los dos combatientes se separaron. La bestia de color naranja conocida como Bestia se retiró a estar delante de Yukari, mientras que los Hombres Lagarto se reagruparon.

"Yukari!" Moka gritó, apareciendo en la escena con Kurumu detrás de ella.

"Moka? Kurumu?" Yukari quedó sin aliento. "¿Dónde está Ben?"

Bestia verde brilló repentinamente antes de su regreso a la forma de Ben Tennyson. Tenía una mirada sólida formación sobre los tres hombres lagarto que parecían dispuestos a matar

"¡Fuera de nuestro camino!" el Representante de la Clase gruñó en el grupo de dos chicas y un chico que defendían la pequeña brujita que tanto merecía la pena por ella.

"Fat Chance", frunció el ceño Ben. "Yo no voy a permitir que algunos punks golpearon a un joven, aunque ella es una bruja."

"Ben?" Yukari preguntó con cierta sorpresa. Él estaba llegando a su defensa, incluso después de todas las cosas que había hecho? Incluso después de la forma en que la había reprendido en la escuela? Por otra parte, ¿cómo pudo cambiar en ese monstruo de color naranja? ¿No era su verdadera forma de 10 pies de altura con cuatro brazos monstruo rojo?

"¿Y qué crees que puedes hacer al respecto?" el Representante de la Clase siseó.

"Todo lo que puedo!" Ben frunció el ceño cuando él reveló el Omnitrix. Activación de él, desplazarse a la imagen de un viejo favorito que le gustaba usar. Presionar hacia abajo la cara, su cambio comenzó.

El cuerpo de Ben de inmediato se hinchó como un globo. Todo su cuerpo se puso blanco como la cabeza se detuvo en su torso. Revestimiento amarillo apareció en la espalda, mientras que sus brazos y piernas se volvió tronco gusta. Tenía la boca llena de dientes cortas pero contundentes. Sus ojos se volvieron completamente amarillo y era obvio que sus músculos se convirtió en bastante avanzada. En su frente estaba la marca del Omnitrix.

"Cannonbolt!" el extranjero nuevo gritó como él flexionó los brazos.

Omnitrix Enciclopedia

Cannonbolt alias Arburian Pelarota

Este extranjero es oriundo de la Arubia planeta. Aunque el planeta fue destruido por una entidad cósmica en el pasado, la forma de Ben es posiblemente la última. Su cuerpo está cubierto con placas irrompibles cerca de lo que puede resistir el calor, láser, e incluso ácido. Pueden bobina de sí mismos en una bola y rodar a sí mismos en sus oponentes. Sin embargo, no son los más rápidos en las especies del universo y no pueden cambiar rápidamente, dando a los opositores de ayuno es una ventaja en la agilidad.

- -  
>"Sugoi!" Yukari jadeó cuando ella tomó a la vista de Cannonbolt.<p>

"Lo que el-?" uno de los Hombres Lagarto sin aliento en estado de shock. "¿Qué demonios es usted?"

"Tu peor pesadilla", sonrió Cannonbolt. "Y ustedes son mis pasadores escamosas de bolos que nadie!"

Rodando en una bola, Cannonbolt comenzó a girar rápidamente. Levantando polvo, Cannonbolt disparó contra los Hombres Lagarto en un ritmo rápido. Ninguno de ellos podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido antes de que se rodó abajo como bolos. Ellos gritaron de dolor cuando se les llamó a los lados y sobre el suelo. Spinning a una parada, Cannonbolt volvió sobre sus pies cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a los Hombres Lagarto recuperan.

"Ha tenido suficiente?" él sonrió.

"Ni siquiera cerca!" el líder de los Hombres Lagarto gruñó mientras él y sus compañeros regresaron a sus pies. "Me atrevo a decir eso otra vez!"

"Tú lo has querido!" Cannonbolt se echó a reír antes de que empezara pisando fuerte hacia los tres hombres lagarto.

Uno de los Hombres Lagarto, y no el representante de la clase, acusado de un tonto boca gruñidos de los dientes. Sus garras se plantearon y dispuestos a abrir el tajo. Salto hacia adelante, se cortó el cuerpo de gama de Cannonbot. El extranjero de cuerpo grande, simplemente levantó el brazo como las garras del Lizardman de raspado a través de la armadura de cuerpo amarillo, rompiendo las uñas de contacto.

"Aaugh!" El Lizardman lloraba mientras sus garras añicos como el cristal.

"Vaya, tienes una metida de pata", se rió entre dientes Cannonbolt profundamente. "Voy a darle un golpe mejor!"

La cría de la espalda de su tronco grueso puño, Cannonbolt puso uno en la mandíbula de Lizardman. El subalterno voló de regreso con un crujido estrepitoso y aterrizó a los pies de su jefe y compañero de siervo.

"Es hora de hacer como un Sumo Slammer!" Cannobolt se echó a reír antes de que él dio un salto de vuelo en el aire. Él fue el objetivo de poner un planchazo en los tres matones.

"¡Ahhh!" los tres Lagarto gritó antes de quedarse por debajo de la extraña descendente.

"Ah, hombre. Perdida", se quejó Cannonbolt mientras se levantaba.

"Ben!" Moka gritó mientras corría hacia el extranjero en aumento. "Ben ... quiero luchar también!"

"Huh?" Cannonbolt parpadeó.

"¡Yo también!" Kurumu frunció el ceño, cambiando a su forma verdadera. "Yo no le guste al niño, pero no me gustan los chicos que se lastiman a las personas por ninguna razón."

"Tiene sentido", asintió con la cabeza Cannonbolt. Estiró la mano y suavemente tomó rosario de Moka en sus dedos cortos. "Aquí va". A continuación, le tiró el rosario fuera, romper el sello de la verdadera forma de Moka.

Los Hombres Lagarto se estremeció al sentir el aumento del poder demoníaco. La apariencia de Moka-sama era a la vez atractiva e intimidante. Sus ojos carmesí miró con arrogancia a los tres hombres lagarto antes de que ella volvió su atención hacia la Cannonbolt. "Una vez más, Ben Tennyson, que están llenos de sorpresas."

"Mi objetivo es por favor", sonrió Cannonbolt. "Ahora vamos a enseñar a estos bolsos de mano a pie una lección!" Se enrolla en una bola antes de rodar en línea recta hacia ellos. Moka corría a lo largo del extranjero como Kurumu voló por el aire.

Cannonbolt pasó por encima de uno de ellos y aplastado contra el suelo como Kurumu mostró que sus garras eran decorativos, que redujo el Lagarto con sus garras varias veces antes de usar una casa de máquinas para finalmente ponerlo abajo. Mirando hacia arriba, podía ver cayendo en Cannonbolt y ella salió volando de la manera para que él para aplastar a la Lizardman.

Moka-sama tuvo que enfrentarse frente a la Lizardman plomo y resopló, "bastante patético. Brazolada para arriba en un niño. Usted debe ser débil si usted necesita que tres de intimidar a una niña."

"¡Perra!" El Lizardman susurró antes de la carga en el Moka-sama con sus garras. "Te voy a destrozar!"

Él no llegó a hacer lo que él pretende ser Moka-sama se echó hacia atrás la pierna que antes de hacer pivotar. "Sepa usted pone!" ella anunció. El impacto golpeó con una grieta y se envía al Lizardman volar a varios árboles. Él gimió de dolor cuando se detuvo, pero cuando miró hacia delante sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

"Oye, Moka, siempre jugaba al fútbol?" Cannonbolt preguntó mientras permanecía de pie en frente del vampiro antes de rodar en una bola.

"No, pero soy un estudio rápido", dijo. Señaló a la pierna hacia atrás y comenzó Cannonbolt por el suelo. La pelota alienígena tiro por el suelo hacia el Lizardman que sólo podía gritar como Cannonbolt se estrelló a la derecha en él.

"¡Ja!" Cannonbolt se echó a reír como él rebotó lejos de la huelga. "Cannonbolt y Moka: 1 Lagarto:. 0."

Después de todo estaba dicho y hecho, Cannonbolt rodó hasta Yukari antes de que él brilló verde y se volvió hacia Ben. Se frotó la espalda, "disminuya en esas patadas, Moka."

"Fue tu idea", rió Moka-sama antes de que ella recuperó su rosario. Al hacer clic de nuevo en su lugar, ella volvió a su personalidad gentil exterior de Moka. Se tambaleó un poco, pero logró mantenerse consciente.

"De todos modos," suspiró Ben. Se volvió para ver Yukari. "¿Estás bien?"

"Blanco ... ¿por qué?" preguntó Yukari. "¿Por qué viniste a ayudarme?"

"¿Es usted tonto o algo así?" Kurumu suspiró. "No puede haber conseguido con el pie derecho, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos."

"Sí", sonrió Ben. "Estoy más o menos el tipo raro de ser americano aquí. Realmente no me importa ser amigos de nuevo. Pensé que nos llevábamos muy bien."

"Nadie debería tener que estar solo todo el tiempo", sonrió débilmente Moka.

Yukari parpadeó, y luego empezó sollozando, y luego rompió a llorar en voz alta. Moka no tardó en reaccionar mientras envolvía Yukari en un abrazo. La brujita siguió llorando en voz alta. Ella estaba tan feliz en este momento. No iba a estar solo o sola nunca más. Finalmente tuvo amigos que le gustaba.

Yukari le preguntó: "Ben, lo que eres y lo que es ese reloj?"

Sentados en círculo, Ben tuvo que volver a explicar lo que era el Omnitrix. "Y que me permite acceder al código genético de los extranjeros y adoptar diversas sus formas y utilizar sus habilidades cada vez que los necesitamos", finalmente terminó. Había tardado unos 15 minutos para explicar las complejidades del Omnitrix para Yukari, o por lo menos una versión abreviada de la misma.

"Por lo tanto, eres un ser humano?" Yukari finalmente respondió.

"La mayoría de las veces", se encogió de hombros Ben. "Pero con el Omnitrix puedo ocultar eso."

"Puedo ver cómo", asintió con la cabeza Yukari. "Nadie iba a creer que un ser humano podía hacer lo que hizo. Pero, los extranjeros? No sabía que existían. Pensé lo que se convirtieron en monstruos eran".

"Me sorprendió también," Ben estuvo de acuerdo, saber su historia sonaba increíble.

"Pero tienes que jurar que nunca le digas a nadie", advirtió Moka. "Es por su seguridad."

"No te preocupes", con vigas de Yukari. "Le debo mi vida a Ben. Por supuesto que lo voy a guardar un secreto."

"Pero los rumores van a la propagación", señaló Kurumu a cabo.

"Vamos a ellos", dijo Ben con indiferencia. "Se acaba de confirmar que no soy humano."

"Entonces, ¿qué otra cosa se puede convertir en?" preguntó Yukari.

"Bueno, creo que te puedo mostrar", dijo Ben mientras se activa el Omnitrix.

Fue un par de días desde el incidente con Yukari y los Hombres Lagarto. En la actualidad, Moka y Ben estaban llevando cajas a su salón de clase de la señorita Nekonome.

"Así que Yukari se lleva bien con su clase ahora?" le pidió a Ben con curiosidad.

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza Moka feliz. "Ella se disculpó por hacer bromas tantos de sus compañeros de clase y ella ha estado haciendo mejor."

"Eso es bueno", asintió con la cabeza de Ben. "Por lo menos ella no se deja intimidar más. Probablemente se encargó de eso."

"Hmm," sonrió Moka.

"Mokaaaaaaa, Beeeeeennn!" una voz joven llamó en un tono cantarín.

"Huh?" Ambos vampiros y humanos se volvió para ver quién estaba llamando para ellos. Para su sorpresa, Yukari saltaba hacia ellos antes de que ella se apretó entre ellos.

"¡Hola!" la bruja pequeña sonrisa. "¿Cómo están mis dos amantes en el futuro?"

HUH! ", Exclamó Ben y Moka, estupefacto por la proclamación de Yukari.

"Bueno", admitió con timidez Yukari. "Desde que te vi, tanto en la acción, simplemente no podía soportar estar lejos de los dos. En otras palabras, estoy en amor con ustedes!"

"Ahora, espera un segundo!" Ben se abría. "¿Cómo ... cómo se puede estar enamorado de los dos?"

"El amor no conoce límites!" Yukari anunció. "Todos estamos destinados a ser! Es el destino!"

"Ooooohh!" Moka tragó saliva. Ella no sabía qué decir en esta situación. Yukari parecía francamente decididos a mantener una relación con ella y Ben. ¿Cómo uno de once años quería una relación de tres vías fue más allá de ella.

Parecía un día más en la Academia Youkai. 


End file.
